A Second Chance
by sleepinbunny
Summary: [NejiSakuSasu] For the sake of her happiness he was willing to give her up, even if it meant breaking her heart. To him, second chances just didn’t exist. … “So that’s it? After everything we’ve been through, this is the way you want things to end?” …
1. The Mistake

**A Second Chance**

_**By: sleepingbunny**_

Disclaimer: SB no ownee

Present: "normal"

_Thoughts: 'italics'_

* * *

**The Mistake**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The crest fallen maiden was huddling in the corner, crying.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it, how could this happen. How could you do something like this to me, SASUKE?" She screamed out bitterly into the dark.

She was supposed to become the new Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke in a month's time. After all that chasing around and rejections she finally had him.

"Had," she smirked bitterly to herself.

Now 24, Haruno Sakura had matured, losing the child like image and replacing it with a beautiful, sexy, vixen yet still managing to maintain her innocent carefree nature. She was an excellent kunoichi, specializing in seduction and could easily seduce a man just by a mere look and smile.

She was a stunning beauty, her smile lightened up the room. Her hair, once short and bright pink was now a wavy black, falling to the middle of her back, which she loved to tie back in an elegant bun. The color changed only for missions, other than that then it was still usually her sunshine vivid pink, although there were times she felt like leaving it black, which she did.

Talented, accomplished and humbled, Ms. Haruno could easily pass as any man's dream girl, and wife, but she was already taken… After all the little childhood fantasies, and the millions of times of asking him out on dates, Sakura Haruno currently found herself the fiancée, of the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke!

She still couldn't see how things went wrong.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Hours earlier…_**

"Wow… Mommy, that lady is so pretty." A little boy pointed to the beautiful woman who passed them by.

"Now, now Shiro, don't go around saying stuff like that. It embarrasses people." The older woman scolded her son, "now come along, we're late!"

"Ok Mommy," the little boy just couldn't help but look back as his mother dragged him off.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruno Sakura was going grocery shopping. She couldn't help but go window-shopping also. Already, she saw this really cute handbag that she just had to have. What can she say; shopping was her passion. She would occasionally stop and marvel at random stalls while chit chatting with the shopkeeper. A cheery smile could be plainly seen plastered on her face.

Clearly she was in a good mood.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should make tonight."

_Nothing could destroy this, nothing at all._

She turned the corner quickly and bumped into the man in front of her. They landed on the floor in a big heap.

_Nothing that is, except…him._

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't see you there, I'm very sorry sir, I wasn't look–" She stopped in mid sentence, realizing whom she just smacked into.

Even with his back facing her and his new jacket, she could still immediately make out who the person was…Just her luck, she bumped into the worst person imaginable, the last person she wanted to see… the man who broke her heart.

_Neji._

She hated everything about him. His distinctive smell, the way he wore his shirts, (always rolled up at the sleeves) his stupid sense of fashion… his haircut.

Everything.

Every-thing.

Every-goddamn-thing.

The man stopped, composed himself, turned around and offered his hand to help the gorgeous women up.

"Neji?" She silently prayed that he didn't recognize her. This man, the man in front of her, he didn't mean anything to her any longer. She had grown out of it, all of these silly schoolyard crushes, the ones that just don't really matter. She promised herself that she would, didn't she?

"Haruno, are you going to stay down there forever, or can you not see my hand?"

The tiniest of smiles graced her lips. She reached out her hand to reach his and he helped her up. She told her thanks and started to brush off the dust on her pants and jacket.

"Erm…" She fidgeted slightly. He had no idea what he was doing to her. She was trying hard to control those little bits of excess feelings that just wouldn't go away. No matter how good she was, she still couldn't hide the blush that had stolen her cheeks and the slight trembles she was giving off. She couldn't do anything about those things but she could try to fight off the small feeling that was in the pit of her stomach that reminded her of butterflies.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up, expecting an answer, just to see him already walking away. She just stared after him until he disappeared from her view.

'_What an ass,'_ her inner self-roared out, wanting to lash out at the insensitive jerk that just ignored her. She started walking home, fuming. But all the while wondering why her heart was still beating so loudly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She was heading towards Sasuke's house. _'The one we'll share together in a few weeks,'_ this put a smile on her face. She hasn't been this happy since…

"Neji," she uttered…he broke her heart, that man.

Neji and Sakura were together for about 18 months, when it all went wrong. They got into a terrible fight and exchanged many hurtful words… and before she knew it, it was all over. She couldn't even remember what the fight was about. This saddened her immensely.

"Idiot…" her voice trailed, she hadn't thought about him like this in a long time (well, not counting their earlier encounter)…but she did think of him when the moment Sasuke-kun asked for her hand in marriage. She couldn't help it; he just popped in her mind. She smiled, "but you're over him, you got over it Sakura," she mentally congratulated herself. Yes, she sure she did, but sometimes… whenever she looked at him, she felt something stir inside of her. She always just passed it off. I mean it was normal to still feel attached to your old ex, isn't it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her Sasuke-kun up ahead; a smile instantly found its way to her lips. She ran up to greet him when she noticed that he wasn't alone. There, next to him, holding his hand was none other than Ino. Her eyes immediately darted to their conjoined hands.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

What was going on? She looked away from the horrid scene in front of her, only to look back to notice that they were gone.

'!' What? They're gone?

She figured that he was headed back to the estate. Maybe what she saw before with them together was just a trick of the light.

_Fat chance._

She quickly decided to forget about what she just saw, and hurried off to the estate to surprise her soon-to be-husband. If she only knew that, that was one of the stupidest moves she will ever make in her life.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I can't wait, I know he isn't expecting me today, but I really want to surprise him," she was humming a tune while walking towards the front door. She never really liked this place; it was just too big, and very isolated. It gave her the creeps. She reached for her keys and entered the large home.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm home." She took off her shoes and slipped on her very comfortable happy bunny slippers. When she got no answer she started to become a bit concerned.

'_I know he's home, his shoes are still here. He's just probably in the living room,'_ she thought to herself.

But to no avail, he was not in the living room. Sakura checked the kitchen, dining room, and backyard. She came out of the laundry room, when she heard a low moan coming from upstairs.

"Oh, he's sleeping. I won't bother him then," Sakura started to walk away from the stairs, planning on making dinner when she heard a woman's voice.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura froze.

"…Oh…"

She almost lost it when he heard Sasuke grunt. That's it! She needed to know what was going on. She marched upstairs to their bedroom fully wanting answers when she pushed opened the door.

She found them there. She found them together, wrapped in each other arms, too preoccupied to what they were doing to notice her standing there. Watching. Waiting. She was pissed. She felt betrayed and hurt. This was the ultimate betrayal. He might as well have stabbed her and ripped out her bloody heart for Christ's sake! She needed to get out of there. She ran down the stairs grabbed her shoes and didn't look back.

Only when Sasuke heard the front door slamming shut did he realize his mistake. The mistake that would soon cost him his relationship with the one woman he truly loved. Uchiha, Sasuke was after all, the biggest idiot alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Present**_

"Jackass," she muttered. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, smudging her mascara. Just remembering why she was in the predicament she was in right now hurt her so much.

She was in a supposedly abandoned apartment crying her eyes out (and she was hungry). She knew she had no choice but to come here after hearing Sasuke yell her name several feet away from the main gate.

So the bastard wanted to go after her huh?

He should have known better than that.

Sakura ran and she ran fast. She just needed to get away from him, and from what she just witnessed. He would never find her here. No one knew about this apartment. He would never find her. She could easily survive here for at least 3 days. It was even fully furnished! She never bothered to pack up all the furniture in the rather nice apartment. They held too many sad memories… She figured it was better to leave everything behind and buy new stuff.

This is what she is going to do with her feelings for the Uchiha. Instead of the buying new stuff part, she was going to forget about him, and every stupid memory that came with him. She was going to drown out all her feelings for him.

_Starting with today._

She figured that he would stop looking for her in a couple of hours. All she needed to do was to avoid him for a week.

'_Just one week.'_

"I will forget you in a week… Uchiha Sasuke."

'_That's more than enough time to get over him,'_ she thought bitterly.

"7 days. Just 7 days. You can do it Sakura, you've done it before."

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she heard the apartment door creak open.

She gasped.

'_He couldn't be here…could he?'_

* * *

**(Y)?(Y)?(Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**((")(")C((")(")C((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	2. Things Kept

_**A/N: **SB thanks people for reading and reviewing. She kills herself editing but she's slowly finishing._

_**SB would like to take this time to tell KDS (teehee, her Kellster) that she loves her. **_

_**Love you honey!**_

* * *

**Things Kept**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man entered the room and switched on the light. The room immediately glowed white.

That's odd… She didn't remember paying for the electricity for this place for months… She turned around; ready to face her doom, but what she saw was most unexpected. "…Neji?" she questioned in surprise.

He in turn, looked maybe even more shocked then herself; he did not plan on meeting her there. His eyes scanned her face and current position. '_She's been crying…'_ He studied her for a moment before speaking, "I thought you told me that you sold this place a long time ago?" His deep voice penetrated the long silence.

Her eyes fluttered closed, she shrugged her shoulders.

Ahh… So she lied, she didn't sell the apartment. This made Neji slightly happy.

He hurriedly changed his stun expression to one of boredom.

She saw it in his eyes; worry… the legendary Hyuuga worried for her. He still worried for her. She couldn't face him. He was the last person she wanted to be with right now. She got up and slowly made her way out of the room. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring anymore. It didn't take a genius to add two and two together.

He was foolish, maybe too foolish, but he knew that this was going to be his only chance. If he waited, Sakura will leave and eventually the Uchiha would corner her and he would lose her all over again.

'_Damn it!' _He couldn't even remember why they broke up in the first place. All he knew was that he missed her. So very badly.

There were times that he thought he and Sakura might have had a chance together again, all those times he searched in Sakura's eyes for any form of love left for him. Needless to say, he always saw a small hint of it there.

"…Sakura," the tall, lean, coco haired man said hesitantly.

She looked up, and her tears quieted.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

He looked at her pale porcelain face. Her perfect cherry blossom hair, now back to it's original pink color. Her deep jaded eyes that he could fall asleep just staring at… and those luscious red lips… she was beautiful.

"What is it Hyuuga," she said coldly, giving him a frosty glare.

He ignored her.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" She said confused, "what haven't you done yet?"

There was silence. It lasted a really long time.

"Why are you crying?" He said finally, knowing full well that she knew he was stalling.

"What is it Hyuuga?" She repeated her line again, impatience ringing in her voice.

She was very vulnerable right now, and that even the simplest words that escaped his mouth could easily hurt the poor kunoichi and bring her into more self-despair, but he couldn't help it, he really did want to know why she was crying.

Or at least confirm why she was crying.

He growled in frustration. How could this one woman get to him so easily, was he not the Hyuuga prodigy? Wasn't he going to be the next Hyuuga clan leader? Then why on earth couldn't he just forget about her?

Sakura let out a sigh, "Why do _you_, Hyuuga Neji, even care."

That voice brought back his attention to the matter at hand.

'_Why do I care?'_ He thought '…_why should I even care?'_

He was currently having an inner battle.

'_Because you love her,_' a voice answered him.

"…"

'_Who the fuck just said that?'_

'You did, you idiot'

"…"

'_Wha?'_

He was stumped.

'_Your inner self, Dumbass_!' His mind screamed at him.

'_OMG, I'm so pathetic, I'm talking to myself.'_

'_Shut up! You care for her and you know it_.'

'_No I do not.'_

'_Yes you do.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

**Glare.**

'_Your pathetic, can't you see what she means to you_?'

**Glare.**

'_She doesn't mean anything to me anymore…'_

…

"NEJI!"A furious voice yelled at him.

He sharply turned his attention back to the heart-broken women in front of him.

"I was already rejected today; I don't need to be ignored too!"

He turned around to stare at her, shocked…

"Of all people Neji, I would think that you wouldn't come here just to see me suffer. I'm already hurt, I don't need you to come here, ask me a question and be ignored again, damn it!" She was angry; tears were running down her face. He wanted very much to brush them away. He hated seeing her cry, and worse, he hated seeing her cry because of him.

"Just leave me alone," she hissed angrily.

"Sakura…"

She turned to face him. "I already told you that I don't need this right now. LEAVE!"

"I can't."

This time she turned around to face him. Whatever he wanted to tell her right now, she just didn't want to know. At that very minute she could feel her mind telling her to run away, to put as much distance as possible between them… It was as if her heart already knew that whatever he was about to say was going to hurt her even more, and that scared her.

"I can't leave until you listen to me," he said roughly while standing there, rooted at the spot, making it clear that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, or until he gets his way. He was always like this. Maybe this is the reason why she fell in love with him.

She turned and looked into his beautiful pure-white eyes. Oh god… how she loved his eyes… They reminded her of snow, and fresh hand picked lilies, and… and… sleeping bunnies, she almost laughed at this thought.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he wasn't standing in front of her any longer. In fact he was kneeling right in front of her, on one leg actually, and he was getting something out of his pocket…

'_Oh my god…'_

"Haruno Sakura."

"…"

Now it was her turn to remain speechless. She didn't utter a single sound or make any movement at all. She was just staring at the magnificent white gold diamond engagement ring that he was holding in front of her.

"Sakura."

"Huh…?"

'_Oh, great pick of words idiot,'_ her inner self screamed at her.

"I've never done this before Sakura, so forgive me if I'm not doing this right"

She just stood there staring at him.

"Ne-Nej… Neji… What are you doing?"

He smirked at her comment, '_it took her 3 tries just to say my name…'_

He looked at her again… What _was_ he doing?

"Hyuuga?" Sakura said uncertainly.

He noticed that she didn't call him Neji anymore.

_'Two can play that game then,'_ he mentally thought.

"Haruno."

She looked up from the shiny diamond ring, to his face.

From the moment he saw it, he knew it would suit her perfectly. It was plain, but not too simple. A gleaming gem, not larger then the Uchiha's but large enough to scream of its' worth, sitting right in the middle with an emerald studded rim. The whole ring was covered with white gold; she doesn't like yellow gold, this she had told him once, before they had broken up that is… his eyes momentarily saddened at the thought of this.

"Neji," he looked up, oh how she was always pulling him out of thoughts. "You're doing it again!" She spoke angrily.

He chuckled. She was so amusing.

**Wrong move.**

He was roughly shoved; he would have been meeting the hard stone floor, right then, right there, if it wasn't for his intense training. He got up and grabbed her hand, making sure that she wouldn't stalk away like last time.

"Let go," she said icily.

He was going to do this right.

He got down on one knee again, positioned the little dark-purple box in his hand and made sure that it was properly facing her. He always carried the ring around with him everywhere. He had no idea why, he merely though of it as a habit.

"Haruno Sakura."

She gave him the nastiest glare.

"Last time, I swear," he stated with a hidden grin.

She looked him over before answering timidly. Her eyes softened, he was telling the truth this time.

Her lips were dry, and her heartbeat was racing. "Yes Hyuuga Neji?"

…

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**C ((")(") C ((")(") C ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	3. Found

_**A/N: **Very short, very confusing. Don't get it? Not my problem. Sorry. I suck at explaining things…_

_SB is sleepy, but she edited this chapter crappily (word no?), she shall edit every so often… when she isn't buried in her homework._

* * *

**Found**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A young woman in her early twenties growled with frustration. She was tired and she smelled. She wanted nothing more than to run the hot water and pop in to have a nice, long, relaxing bath._

"_Neji, be reasonable about this. It's not like I have a choice." She popped onto the sofa and hugged the very soft pillow against her chest. "Besides, it's not like anything happened."_

_They were currently in her new apartment (well, **their** new apartment). The one they shared together. It was quite the hassle, finding the perfect apartment that would fit both of their needs. They were complete opposites, he was black, and she was white. He was the moon, and she was the sun. He loved dark colors and hated anything that was either too bight, or too girly, which was sad, because she probably wouldn't survive without her sunshine pink._

_It surprised many people to find out about their relationship; most didn't even think that they stood a chance, but boy, were they wrong! They were nearing their 18-month anniversary for Pete's sake! So it wasn't a big shock to hear that the once frozen Hyuuga had asked the Hokage's apprentice to move in with him._

_To them, they were now the perfect couple. This just proves how opposites attract._

_Together, they found the perfect apartment. It was neither too big nor too small. It was really cozy, but not to the point of being cramped. It was a condo – one of the newer ones, and it had the most spectacular view that she just adored. She even pushed him into buying a little cute beige patio set just so she could sit out and watch the horizon._

_Even with the fact of how much she loves him, not getting a reply didn't help her mood one bit._

"_Neji!"_

_The young man faced her. His face was passive, so she couldn't tell if he had heard her or not… He was the type who liked to zone people out._

"_I do not like you hanging around with **him**." Neji spoke very calmly, stating his point, and yet putting a very strong emphasis on the word "him"._

"_**He** happens to be my teammate, and **you **are not my mother." She said, also putting a strong emphasis on the words "him" and "you". Even though she liked the fact that he was jealous, she wasn't going to let him get the benefit of the doubt. She was not a child any longer; she was entitled to her own decisions._

"_You will stop seeing him." He stated and continued bandaging his arm. To him, this conversation was over._

"_What do you mean, "I will stop seeing him?" You're not my mother you know! I'm a grown woman, I can do anything I like, and that includes spending time with Sasuke." Sakura practically screamed out at him. Who was he to control her?_

_He once again faced her. He was shocked. She never talked this way with him. "I don't like you spending time with other men." He was straight to the point, like always._

_**This has got to be the fight of the century.**_

_He always had this thing about him that calmed her down; she knew he must be surprised; she herself was a bit shocked to find herself yelling at him. She never yelled at him like this before._

_After taking a short intake of breath, she spoke calmly, "He's my teammate. I'm not just going to ditch him. I just can't."_

_He surveyed her for a second. God, she was so stubborn. He repeated his last line again. He really didn't like her spending too much time with the traitor. That was just what he was, a traitor. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was just that he couldn't trust him._

"_I'm not going to stop seeing him, I like spending time with him."_

_She remembered their earlier encounter… The kiss that they had shared was still fresh on her mind. Of course she pushed him off when her brain finally understood what was happening, but still… it's not everyday that the Uchiha Sasuke kisses you._

_While pondering, she didn't notice the brooding man in front of her that was carefully studying her features; she never noticed the slight blush that captured her face._

_Just for a moment, a slight second, he swore he saw something in her eyes, a sign of guilt. Something had happened, something that she was keeping from him._

"_Sakura, what happened?"_

"_Shit." Her eyes widened, she never wanted him to know._

"_Sakura"_

_Damnit, now she had no choice. She had to tell him now._

"_I… um… it's… well…" she didn't know how to put this._

"_Sakura, what happened?" Neji said this in a very forceful tone._

_He wanted answers and he wanted them now._

_Sakura prepared for the worst, and prayed that he wasn't going to do anything drastic. "Well… today at the hospital… we… kind of… kissed – wait, no, Neji, where are you going?"_

_He got up, and made his way towards the door. He had enough, he wasn't going to just sit by and be played with. He should have known from the start. She never thought of him as anything but a mere fling, someone to keep her mind from the Uchiha. A shadow of the one she loved… a replacement. That was just what she thought of him. A replacement. He was a fucking replacement._

"_Neji!"_

_He started to walk away._

"_Neji!" She got off the couch and ran after him. She heard the door shut, right before seeing him leave his keys on the counter._

"_Neji! Where are you going?" She ran outside, just to see him turn the corner._

"_Neji!" She desperately screamed after him, hoping that he would come back._

_This was the last she saw of him for weeks. Their steady relationship was forever gone, and all because of one stupid mistake. Just because of her stupid childhood crush. She always regretted that day._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was currently taking deep pants. _'Oh My God, he just asked me to marry him. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.'_

She couldn't do this._Not now._

'Just breath, this is not worth it. You need to get over this. Get over them. Those boys…'

"I'm, I'm… – I can't do this now, I'm sorry…" she stuttered. She quickly backed away from the striking man in front of her and ran out of the room.

She was no doubt scared of him… or what he was offering her anyways. She was running out of her life – of the future he promised her. She couldn't deal with this yet; she still had so many problems circulating around inside of her. She needed to deal with those first. With a deep sigh she hastily turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. She was gone within seconds. She couldn't stay there. Anyplace was better than there, especially with him there.

_This-was-just-so-not-cool._

Without a second glace, she was gone.

If she had stayed she would have noticed the sad look on the handsome man's face, or the way he slowly closed the delicate purple case and tucked it carefully back into his pocket. She would have seen the way his eyes slowly closed and the disappointing look on his face. With a heavy heart he took a large breath before sighing as he turned off the light and slowly closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her hurried footsteps echoed in the night streets, but she took no notice of all this. She only had one thing on her mind – and it was to keep running – to put as much space as possible in between him and her. She needed time to think and to forget, she couldn't deal with all this. She was just one person! She only started slowing down when she thought she was a safe distance from him.

She found herself at the bridge…_ 'Oh what a great place to reminiscence.'_ She slowly made her way to the railing and sat down. "This day just couldn't get any worse," she sighed. But just when she said that, a voice startled her.

"Sakura."

She turned around.

She almost choked on her saliva.

The person standing 8 feet in found of her was none other than…

…Uchiha Sasuke…

He had found her.

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**((")(") C ((")(") c ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	4. His Chase

_A/N: I will never understand why._

* * *

**His Chase**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had to have been looking for her for hours. He just didn't know where she could have possibly been.

He looked everywhere and must have searched the whole village at least twice. He was just about to call it quits when he saw a shimmer of flossy-pink hair float across in his peripheral vision. His mood lightened immediately when he saw her.

She was simply sitting by the water – just like she always did.

He had one goal now. Well… two. Goal number one was to make her forgive him, and goal number two was to make sure she took him back.

He wasn't going to just let her walk away from him – he wasn't going to let her go until she listened to him.

He just had to explain. He _needed_ to explain.

He never planned on being with Ino today – it wasn't intended… It never was… it… just… simply happened.

"Sakura."

The beautiful woman in front of him let out a moan, and then she took a deep breath. "I'm dreaming. Please let this be a dream. PLEASE." She was mentally hitting herself on the forehead to get the sudden image of Sasuke out of her head._ 'What on earth is wrong with me? Why can't I just let him go? Why am I always thinking of him? Why must my life be so complicated! For the love of god! Why?'_

It's not exactly the greatest thing to have your thoughts suddenly jump from one brooding man to another. This she so sorely knew. Those kinds of women that do that are called sluts. And she, hopefully, was not one of them… Well, in her eyes she wasn't anyways…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was breathing very heavily. He carefully and calmly took deep breaths and leaned against the doorframe with his hands behind his back.

Yes, the great Hyuuga Neji was rejected.

How pitiful…

How could she? How on earth could she? Why did she leave?

He would have given her everything.

Everything.

And she just up and ran away from it… And here he thought that she loved him.

_He was everything she had loved. _

What an idiot.

He was a total idiot.

"Idiot!" He yelled out into the open, not caring if he was disturbing anyone else.

He felt cold. He was alone. He hated this feeling.

With her, he never felt this; it was like she brought happiness. She brought him happiness. She was his happiness… And now, she was gone.

Some stupid traitor took her away!

How he hated the Uchiha.

He was such a pain. He was such an ass.

He knew that he was now his eternal rival… in strength, skill, and intelligence… but most importantly… for the love of the one woman who made their lives happier.

He was just about to go and pout in the corner and maybe take a long refreshing shower when a small voice caught his attention.

"Neji?"

He spun around. It was late, and no one _ever_ disturbed him.

White-eyes met with white-eyes.

"Hinata-sama." He bowed his head to show respect. He must have awoken somebody from his previous rant.

"Please Neji, I've always told you not to speak with me with such formality. It's Hinata."

"You are my -"

"I am your cousin, not your master." She spoke furiously. "Besides even Sakura complained that you should just call me -" She stopped speaking when she heard him let out an irritated pause. She must have struck a nerve when she said the name Sakura. She was well aware that she and Neji were no longer together and that she was engaged to Sasuke. She was to wed the Uchiha in a month's time.

"Neji -"

"I don't want to talk about it." He beat her to it.

He turned his back towards her and grabbed a towel, making his way into the bathe house, hoping that the calm waters would wash away his worries.

Hinata was silent. She watched him pick up his clothes and began making his way towards the showers when her good judgment told her to break the silence. "You love her."

He turned and faced her quietly and for a moment all knowing eyes stared into confused blank ones before Neji quickly shoved it off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said this proudly and strongly, his strong voice littered with much irritation, which would have told any person to calmly move away and to drop the subject.

"What am I talking about Neji? Do you even know?"

He stopped moving.

"Hinata-sam -"

"Hinata."

"Hinata-sam -"

"You just don't get it do you?"

He took a moment to collect his thoughts until finally he spoke.

"Hinata." He took a frustrated sigh and faced the very young, very beautiful, and very pregnant woman in front of him. "Hinata," he said again.

She gave him a soft smile. "Yes Neji?"

"It's _you_ who doesn't get it."

"Get what?"

"It's too complicated." He was too tired to argue anymore. He sighed again and the pair sat on his bed. "It's complicated."

"So I've heard." She said.

"It's too late now anyways. She didn't choose me."

Her eyes widened and shock took over her face. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's not important. The matter is closed, there is nothing left to discuss." He got up swiftly. "Now, if you don't mind. I was planning on showering." He eyed the door, waiting for her much anticipated departure.

She stayed seated on the old antique bed and softly twiddled her hands on the soft blue sheets. "She loves you, you know." She said this softly and quietly, hoping that he wouldn't start yelling at her to mind her own business. She made a vow to herself when he heard his frustrated cries to help him. She never was much use and was always in the way. He was always there for her, protecting her and giving her courage. Now it was her turn to save him. She will do everything in her power to let him be happy, even if it means being a pain.

"No she does not." He stated sadly.

For the first time in her whole life, she had seen the vulnerable side of her beloved cousin. It made her finally see the loneliness and despair he had been living in for so long. But as quick as the emotion had come, it went.

"Neji."

He looked up at her.

She closed her eyes and bit back the tears. "I know that you can move on from this. You are strong and brave… You can… overcome this."

He looked as if she just said something in a whole other language. Slowly he bowed. "I understand Hinata," he spoke solemnly.

She pursed her lips thinking about how much of an idiot her dear cousin was. She got up and made her way to the door. "But you know Neji… your making a huge mistake for not going after her."

"I know."

"Neji! You love her! Don't let her go so easily!"

"She is happy."

"You might be able to move on Neji, but you sure as hell won't be able to forget about her," she snapped at him trying to pry all sense into his mind to go after the pink-headed woman.

"She is happy."

Hinata arched her eyebrows. He really didn't absorb anything that she had just yelled at him. The fact that she would actually _yell _at Neji no less, should have hinted that she was serious. She let out a frustrated yell and closed her eyes and stared at the ignorant man in front of her. "You would be fine with that then, you are fine with the fact that she would be with Sasuke and not you?" She questioned.

"Her happiness is most important to me."

She stared teary eyed at the man in front of her. "Of course Neji, of course."

"Please leave." He said gently.

She nodded her head and began walking out of the room but before doing so she glanced back and said her last line hoping that this would nudge her stone hearted cousin into the right direction.

"She loves you… you know…"

He was silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was ticked off. She didn't want to see Sasuke right now, and that includes any and all forms of him – all real or make-believe versions. This wasn't helping her current situation at all. Yes, she would admit that she still loved Sasuke; she always had and probably always will… but… after today's events, she was seriously in doubt.

He couldn't be trusted anymore.

From today's actions she learned the real truth about how and what he thought about her, and to sum it up in the fewest words possible – Fuck Him.

He clearly didn't think very highly of her, especially if he was going around sleeping with other women behind her back. She thought he was different but yet, he was just another one of those stupid jerk-faced bastards out there. She should have known that from the start.

She really should have, but she didn't.

Her feelings got the best of her and she fell. And she fell hard.

She was just some other notch on his belt, totally disposable. It hurt so much. She, to him, was just another one of those broads out there for him to lie with.

This is just so totally sad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata had no idea what she was waiting for. Even if it would happen, she just really hoped that Neji would understand.

Sooner or later they both would thank her for it.

She smiled when she saw Neji sprint across the estate making his way towards the gate.

She leaned against the frame of her window and rested her hands on it. And with that she sent him off with a small whisper of encouragement.

"Good luck… cousin…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few excess tears that were bottled up inside of her were let loose. They slowly made their way down her cheeks and mingled with the pool water below her. Slight ripples in the water distorted her image.

She looked terrible.

All of a sudden, the "imaginary" Sasuke, started to take a few steps towards her. She could hear his feet shuffle on the ground. She gasped. _'Wait… imaginary people don't make sounds when they walk… Oh crap!'_ She quickly wiped away all her tears and turned to face him again.

"Sasuke…kun…"

She was shocked. She was dreaming. Yes… the whole day had to be a dream. It was all just a silly old dream. A silly old dream. It was nothing more, nothing less. Yet why was it that her mind fought so hard against this? She pinched her arm just for extra precaution. When his outline didn't begin to fade or when she didn't start screaming and falling off the bed because of her stupid alarm clock – she knew.

This was the real deal.

This was it, it was time to show how much weak little old Haruno Sakura has changed. She was definitely not a little girl anymore. She had grown up, and in more ways than one. She would overcome this; she will not show him how much he still affects her. She was better than this. She will rise above it all. She just had to.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She spoke this with as much impatient and coldness her voice could muster at that moment.

"We need to talk." He momentarily flinched at her cold expression but boldly stood his ground. After all, he is an Uchiha, and Uchihas always get what they want. And at that moment, his eyes were all on her, no one else. He was too arrogant and stubborn to let her go so easily – especially not without a fight.

She gave him a death glare before speaking with narrow eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to put up with all your bullshit right now – LEAVE."

He was stunned; she never once talked to him like this. What happened to the flirty, annoying girl that he once knew? Hmm… although he must admit – he probably didn't deserve to even be talking to her right now from what had happened earlier.

"I'm not leaving."

Her glare intensified. "Fine, if you won't leave then I will." She got up and began to walk away from him. She only took a few steps until she felt a hand tightly hold her wrist. She sharply took in a breath, not even bothering turning around.

"Let go."

When she got no response she then quickly turned around, ready and with full intentions to clobber the seemingly dense moron who didn't know what the words "let" and "go" meant. "Sasu –"

Wrong move.

As soon as she turned around her lips were immediately crushed against his. It took her a few moments for her to absorb what was happening. She seemed to come back to her senses when his hand started to snake its way up her back. She tried to get out of his hold, but it was of no use. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist with no intention of letting go at any moment and the more she rebelled against his actions the tighter his grip on her waist got. She felt his tongue trying to force its way into her mouth, but she didn't budge. It was only when he broke her kiss and started butterfly kissing her neck did she really start to understand the situation she was in.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think your doing –?"

Again he caught her off by surprise. The only difference with this kiss was that he didn't fail like he did with the first. His tongue ravished her mouth and he furiously kissed her deeply. His hands slowly trailed down her very matured body – he did this slowly, like he was trying to memorize every curve. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. Whether it was a moan in protest or in pleasure, she _really_ did not know at that moment.

He growled when he heard her moan and lessened his hold on her a bit. He could already feel her feet start to give out on her. He held her closer to him so that their two bodies fit together perfectly. Again she moaned at his action. _Whatever happened to him calling her annoying?_ To set the record straight, he had been totally lying about that. He loved hearing her voice. Especially when she was moaning and squeaking because of him.

He started on her neck again, giving her some time to breath. Every once in a while he would plant a small bite on her skin – just a sign to show his territory after all. He could hear her deep pants. He chuckled. Oh, how he loved the affect he had on her.

She glared at him yet again when she heard the deep chuckle that escaped his lips. He in turn only smirked at her. Then, when she thought she had him all figured out, he surprises her even more. He quickly removed his hands from her waist, just as quickly as he had them around her, and brought them around her so he could hold her. She was too speechless at his actions to say anything or fight him. They remained in this position for a long time before he did the single most unSasuke like thing.

He apologized.

"I'm sorry," he spoke this quickly and quietly before burying his head in the crook of her neck again.

Her eyes broadened. '_He said sorry… He told me he is sorry…_ _He actually apologized.'_ A tear started to slowly descend down her face.

He brushed it away.

"Sakura…"

Her face fell and she slowly bowed her head.

He gently grabbed her face and turned it so it faced his. "I will not say it again."

Again she said nothing.

She was trying to avoid looking into his eyes. She knew if she looked at them she would be put under his spell again – the same spell she was just released from hours ago. It was the same one where little Sakura was under for years.

The one that made her love him.

He, having thought two steps ahead of her gently kissed her neck again and moved up – that bastard, he knew her vulnerable point. His arms were around her waist again. She closed her eyes and said nothing. She didn't want to do anything rash, even if it meant forgiving Sasuke. _'I mean… how can I possible just forget about something like that? _

"Forgive me."

Her eyes widened even more. She couldn't believe that he was so forward. It sounded more of a command than a request. He moved her face again and like the second kiss, Sasuke didn't fail in his attempt. This time, she looked right into his eyes and he stared right back into hers. He saw the glimmer in her eyes diminish. She was re-visiting old memories – he knew it. He was going to give her time to think.

When she looked into his dark eyes, she automatically knew that the spell was sealed around her again. Every single feeling she had every felt for the dark avenger came back to her. She loved him more than most things in life – this, she already knew, but she wasn't so sure if she loved Sasuke more than _him_.

She felt Sasuke's hold on her tighten a bit. It was like he was reassuring her, telling her that this was the right choice. She stared at Sasuke for a while, her eyes drifted towards the cursed seal on his neck and old flashbacks came and went in her mind. She slowly nodded her head. They have been through so much together. She just couldn't abandon all of that. She made many mistakes as well. She will learn to forgive him.

After seeing her nod, his edginess lessened. He seemed happier (although it's hard to tell) and he leaned in to kiss her. She welcomed the kiss and allowed him entrance into her mouth. But, in the midst of all those emotions – _somewhere,_ somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of the other man who had stolen her heart.

And she, secretly, imagined that she was sharing this moment with _him_ instead.

Unaware to both of them a dark figure was watching aimlessly through the trees. Quickly and quietly he silently crept away from the couple and into the darkness.

* * *

_A/N: All the Hinata parts are for my lovely Kells – who adores Hinata. This is my favourite part ever._

**Happy Clicking.**

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**C ((")(") C ((")(") C ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	5. Tears

**A/N: **Sleepy… It's three in the morning and I'm editing this story quickly so I can post up the next chapter. Want to make a good impression. Nay? (My spelling is off.) After rereading this, I found out that the first paragraph kind of rhymes… odd…

**Disclaimer: **I am not that talented, nor that creative. In fact, I am the dullest person in the world. I can never come up with something so ingenious like the Naruto story plot. Hence, I do not own.

Chapter edited on 5/03/06

* * *

**Tears**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She sat in an elegant booth, beautifully decorated with flowers and hand carved designs. The whole gallery was fully polished to a wonderful shine, the marble floor waxed and sparkling and the newly painted walls a light pale pink. Flowers and exquisite paintings lingered everywhere along the walls. With a cup of warm coffee in front of her and a pile of random magazines waiting to be looked through, Haruno Sakura currently sat staring out of a small bridal shop's window daydreaming.

"Sakura!"

"What?" She turned her head to face the annoying voice reluctantly.

"Fore-head girl, are you insane? Your wedding is in a week! You should be preparing not pondering!"

This got her attention.

"Do you or do you not want the wedding to be spectacular?"

She quickly hid her shocked expression.

Her wedding was in a week. How could she forget?

'_I'm getting married.'_

'_I'm getting married.'_

'_I'm marrying Sasuke-kun.'_

"No," she said quietly, "I don't want to disappoint everyone." With a fake plastered smile she began to look through all the catalogs that Ino handed her.

"I think that this color would suit you more! Don't you?"

"Hmm…"

"Sakura!"

"What?"

The blonde let out a regretful sigh. "Sakura, it almost seems like you don't want to get married."

The moon kissed skinned woman slowly stopped moving and bowed her head. She tried desperately to hide her unwelcome tears from spreading.

"Sakura?"

She didn't look up.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Oh Ino… Everything is wrong!" Her tears came down at a faster pace.

All of a sudden, realization came onto Ino's face. She gave her best friend a reassuring smile and a quick pat on the back. "There, there… every bride gets cold feet, it's only natural."

Sakura just wept more furiously. "It's not that Ino."

"What then? What is it?" she questioned.

There was a pause before a barely audible whisper was heard.

"Ino, what if I told you that I love him? What would you say to me?"

"…"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the dense woman. "What if I told you that I was still in love with him? What would you do?"

"Sak – "

"What would you do if you loved someone but was still unsure about your feelings for another person?"

Ino gasped, finally understanding the situation. This was more than cold feet. She came up to Sakura and took her hand in hers. "Why are you talking about this Sakura?" She squeezed her hand like she wanted to squeeze some sense into her. "You're marrying Sasuke. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke." She stopped and looked into her eyes. "You know… the one you had a crush on since _forever_… since our childhood days."

Sakura let go of her hand. "That's the thing Ino, what if it is just a crush?" She turned her head, unwilling to look at the blonde.

Ino's eyes widened, shocked to hear her best friend talk about something like this.

"How do I really know that I love him now? How can I be sure? What happens if I'm making a huge mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life?" The emerald goddess cried, second-guessing herself.

There was an awkward silence.

"…Sakura… What is it?" Ino's eyes were over flowing with concern. She was going to be married in a few days and she was about to blow it! "Sakura, come on, you know you can trust me, we're best friends. I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, pinky swear." She held out her pinky.

Sakura smiled and wrapped hers around her best friend's.

"There, now that's settled. Spill." She ordered.

"Oh… Ino," the young bride collapsed on the table, "I'm not sure anymore if I did the right thing."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean… the right thing? For what?"

Tears filled her eyes and her next words came out hoarse. "Nothing… it's nothing, just forget I said anything."

She gave her worried friend a small smile. "Sakura, you should know better than to hide something from me. I've noticed for a long time that something was bothering you. So spill. What do you mean, 'I'm not sure that I did the right thing'?" She approached her calmly and carefully.

She still felt nervous around Sakura. It had been a month since Sakura caught her "little betrayal". She apologized quickly after; she really didn't know what she was doing. One minute she was on her way home and the next she was making-out with Sasuke.

She slightly fidgeted.

She was so happy that Sakura forgave her. After all, she did owe her. Sakura was the one who broke up her old relationship – not purposefully of course, but she was still forced to end it. They promised each other afterwards to never put a man before their friendship and Ino was going to stick to that. She was kind of sad that Sasuke rejected her… she figured that he was only using her… for what reason she did not know, but it hurt to be fooled by the same man twice.

But enough about that, she had tougher problems to deal with. Using all the brainpower that she pocessed, the light _finally_ went off in Ino's head. "It's about Hyuuga isn't it?"

Sakura gave her a surprised look.

"Whatever that is bothering you. It's about Neji-san isn't it?"

Sakura didn't say anything but looked away from her face.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, what ever is bothering you has something to do with Neji. I know it does."

She didn't speak but rather nodded her head.

"Oh Sakura…"

She looked up at the blonde's troubled appearance.

"I know, I know, I know, I shouldn't let him get to me, but I can't help it Ino. I just can't!"

The blonde's expression fell.

"I think of him more and more every single day. He haunts me now. It won't stop. And whenever I try to forget about him, I think of him even more." She started crying. "I can't help it! I just can't!"

Ino walked towards Sakura and put her arms around her in a caring hug. "Shh… There, there, it'll be okay." Ino started to rock side to side trying to stop the woman's distress. When her sobs died down she said reassuringly, "Sakura, you can't do this to yourself. Don't do this to yourself."

Sakura held back some sniffles.

"_You love Sasuke_." She emphasized every word. "You've loved him for the longest time. Remember all the times you cried and worried for him? Do you remember all the things you did for him?" She stopped and gave Sakura an all-knowing look. "Are you willing to give it all up for a man who turned _you_ down?"

Her eyes widened.

"Remember Sakura, Neji left you. He left you. Just remember that." She leaned back down on her chair and gently ran her hand around her mug of coffee. "He left you and you moved on." She folded her hands on the table and surveyed Sakura with crucial eyes. "You did move on right?" the blonde said suspiciously.

"Of course… Of course I did." She said none to convincingly. "You're right Ino. You're absolutely right. I love Sasuke-kun. I'm going to marry him. I will live happily ever after with him. He is everything that I have ever wanted." She said encouragingly to herself.

"Ah… that's good." Her eyes softened. "Oh yea, one more thing Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Just remember something."

"What?"

"Just remember that it's nobody's fault but his own."

She smiled softly. "Yea," she agreed.

"Good. Now come on Sakura, we have a wedding to plan! Now I don't agree with your choice of flowers, I still say that roses would be better than lilies but…"

"Yeah, totally, whatever you want." She said absent-mindedly.

She was just so happy to have such a great friend like Ino. What would she do if she didn't have someone like her?

"And I totally disagree with the catering you have…"

She zoned the loudmouth out and whether she could help it or not, her eyes turned misty. '_Yeah… it was no one's fault but his own.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura-Chan!" The blonde said impatiently. "Hurry up, I've been waiting for ages, I want to see how you look."

"Okay, I'm coming. For goodness sakes, you don't have to whine Ino."

The glare Ino shot her soon turned to one of out-right admiration. "…"

"What? What is it? Do I look that bad in it?" Sakura questioned. She pushed Ino out of the way and ran up toward the full-length mirror hoping to survey the damage. "I knew it, I shouldn't have tried on this dress. It's stupid. I probably look horrible." She tightly closed her eyes and braced for the worst. _'Here goes nothing.' _She slowly opened her eyes and let out a hushed gasp. She stood gaping at the mirror. In front of her was a striking bride, not the bride of Frankenstein. She looked different. This was not her staring back in front of her. It just couldn't be. She tried on the dress. Ino was right; it did look gorgeous on her.

It was a simple slender pure white dress. It didn't stick out at the bottom or was extremely over done with beads or lace or anything for that matter. It was just a plain but stunning dress. It was a shoulder cut dress fitting nicely into place and ran all the way down to the floor covering her shoes. A second layer of soft fabric was on the top of her dress for design. It came with a matching veil and small train that she positively adored. The lightweight material nicely showed off every curve she processed. It wasn't puffy at all but rather airy at the bottom.

She loved it.

That was of course what she was aiming at, a simple but magnificent wedding. And this dress was perfect for the wedding.

"Wow… Forehead, you look beautiful." The young blonde said in awe. She seemed to have collected her words. "See! I told you this dress would look great on you." She giggled gleefully. "I'm going to check out the bride's maids' dresses. You better pick the one I want Forehead!" She warned. "I'm not wearing a ugly ass dress to the wedding." She flipped her long golden hair to one side. "Even if it's your wedding," She smirked. "I'll tell you what. I'll even try my hardest not to look prettier than you, but I highly doubt that will happen." The blonde teased.

"Ino!"

She laughed and ran out of the room eager to browse for the perfect maid of honor's dress.

Sakura smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She was now alone with her thoughts.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Ino was right; she did look amazing. She twirled the gown around and held up the bouquet of flowers that were resting a few inches away from her. She studied herself.

'_I'm getting married.'_

'_I'm getting married.'_

'_I'm marrying Sasuke-kun.'_

She spun around and watched in amazement as the dress precisely and beautifully fell at the side with each spin. She straightened up her dress and smoothed out all the wrinkles. She put the flowers down. A small smile tugged at the edge of her rose petal lips.

'_No… I'm marrying Neji-kun.'_

Somehow, she seems happier with this thought.

'_Yea… it was no one's fault but his own.'_

She stood there staring at her reflection for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Beta me baby. **I got myself a beta! Thanks **SatuAka**. You're awesome! But, it's always nice to have more… Interested? I'm overworking mine.

I made Ino nice again. I actually like her. But I need a character to fill her part in the story and for some reason I chose her. Sorry Ino lovers.

Hopefully all the editing was worth it. It killed just to reread it. Writing is hard!

Thank you for all the reviews, it makes my day. It really does.

**Happy Clicking.**

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**C ((")(") C ((")(") C ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	6. No More

_A/N: And I… will always love you._

* * *

**No More**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And then he said… 'Baby I love you'." A woman in her late twenties giggled loudly to her friend at the comment. "I mean, come on, that phrase is so… out!"

Her friend nodded, "I know! You would like that they would come up with better pickup lines then that lame shit! He as well ought to've said, 'Oh baby, let's have sex'. Guys these days… and they actually think that we will believe that?"

"Yeah. Idiots…"

The two grabbed their requested drink at the bar and hurried off to another regular night of dancing and drinking. One of them looked back to see a pair of gorgeous women sitting at the far table, seemingly lost in their thoughts. Unaware to them was that these two beautiful ladies had been eavesdropping all along.

"Humph." The pink haired maiden, casually leaning on her chair, scoffed to her friend. "You would think that people these days would have more to talk about."

Her friend giggled, earning a grin from her companion. "Lighten up Forehead! We were once them." She hastily took a cheeky look at the table a few places in front of them. It was filled with a few drop dead gorgeous men, all-shooting wanting looks in their directions.

"Indeed." The pink head uttered, taking another sip from her beverage, ignoring the stares. She let out a sigh. If only this was just a regular night. If only she didn't have to worry about anything and just sit back and enjoy her martini. No… tonight just _had_ to be Haruno Sakura's bridal shower.

"No."

"Oh Sakura! It's just a bit of fun!" The loud blonde woman whined, eyeing the men with interest. "It's not everyday that you have a bridal shower!"

"No means no Ino. I told you that I'm not going to do it, so no."

"Oh… come on," the woman batted her eyelashes and put on an adorable puppy dog pout. "Pleease… Pritty _please_."

The pink head put her drink on the table, frustrated. "No."

"Oh…" she let out a sigh and fell back on her seat. "You're no fun," she teased.

"Hmm…" she said mindlessly taking another sip from her glass. She raised her eyebrow at the group of men that were currently looking directly at them, _'they are pretty good looking…'_ she mused. She instantly reached out and grabbed Ino's hand from preventing her from pursuing the man that had just winked at her. "Show some self control why don't you?"

The blonde gave her a sly smile, "Look who's talking, why don't you stop checking them out?"

Sakura was going to pummel her best friend when her actions were quickly cut short. A large gathering of women started to arrive at their table.

"Oh Sakura darling! You look so beautiful!" A teary eyed woman fussed. "I can't believe that my only daughter is getting married!" She started to brush away imaginary tears. "Why I remember it like it was yesterday," she sighed revisiting the far away memory. "I should have believed you when told me that you were going to marry Uchiha Sasuke when you grew up!" She clasped her hands together and let out a high-pitched squeal. "And look at you now, all grown up." She brushed off an imaginary tear, "And engaged to the man of your dreams as well."

"God, please stop talking mother." She pleaded, embarrassed.

The other woman started laughing, "It's nothing to be ashamed of dear, your father and I are very proud of you." She playfully hit her arm. "You…snatching up such a fine young man and all. He is so handsome, such a nice physic," she swooned.

She groaned, trying to cover her face. Her mother was talking about how hot her fiancée was… How creepy. "Mother…" she silently pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Kari Haruno gave a sly smile. "Although I can't help but be proud of you for snatching up such a fine looking devil!"

'_Oh god… just kill me now.' _

"Now, now, Haruno-san, let's not bother the young lady, tomorrow is her wedding day! Don't poop yourself out; leave all the lovely comments for tomorrow when her husband will be present." Tsunade-sama said cheerfully.

"You're absolutely right Godaime, as always." The petite woman said adoringly. "Aww, my little muffin is going to look so beautiful tomorrow!" she squealed all over again.

Sakura let out a sigh and ran her hands through her messy hair._ 'You're dead, Tsunade-sama.' _She thought trying to send telepathic signals to her mentor. _'I hate you.'_

The lovely blonde with the humongous bust just grinned and ordered another drink. "Ahh… I love the sweet smell of sake." She inhaled before gulping down the contents.

Why on earth did she invite all these people again? Oh right. She didn't. The whole wonderful event was arranged and organized by her maid of honor. The stupid pig. She glared daggers at her.

"Oh lighten up Forehead, this is the last day you'll be single! Have some _fun_!" She said winking at her.

"Oh pl-ea-ze." She said sarcastically. "Is that the best you got?" She frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Well… I -"

"No, Sakura! Last time we party together single?"

"Cut me some slack -"

"No, Sakura! Last time we go drinking together? No, Sakura! Last time we mope around together after having a hangover?" Sakura said, clearly ignoring the blonde's interjections.

"Yeah… Well… I -"

"I mean everything is going to be different -" She gasped. "Oh my god! Everything really is going to be different now isn't it?"

The blonde let out a sad nod.

"Oh my god…" She slumped down in her chair. "I never realized…"

Her best friend let out a small sniff. "You're getting married!" She howled.

"I'm getting married!" she screeched back franticly.

"You're getting married!" She yelled out.

Best friends stared at each other for a while before they both started to break down.

"I'm getting married." Sakura said softly.

"I know."

"Oh my god Ino-pig."

"Oh my god Forehead girl."

The pair burst out crying and hugged each other.

"Let's go have some fun… one last time."

"Knew you would come around eventually." Ino winked.

The two excused themselves and scurried off, ordering the strongest drink the house had and _finally_ had a talk to those handsome little devils that were staring at them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn shoes." Sakura grumbled to herself, resisting the urge to prop the dreaded high heels off.

After what seemed like hours of partying, dozen of drunken drinks, a few new phone numbers, and better pick up lines, the group of ladies were sitting back at their table, resting their poor swollen feet.

"Heh serves you right Forehead. You better give me Keni's phone number after this!" she hissed.

"No can do, Ino-pig, he gave it to _me_." Sakura boasted.

"Oh come-on Sakura! You're getting married!"

"So? Your point?"

"Why you -"

"Girls, settle down." Tsunade-sama yawned; eyes twinkling in the direction that Shizune was dancing with an unknown hunk. "Besides… I think he is already taken."

"Huh?" Both girls said, dumbfounded. They turned around and stared at the scene happening across from them. "Oh," they said sadly.

Haruno Kari laughed at the scene in front of her. "Ah, young love." The caring mother told the silently agreeing Hokage. "Sakura… I just want to know one thing before your wedding."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"… As long as you're happy, your father and I will be happy." She said tearfully.

She smiled, "I already know that mother."

"Yes… but at times I think that you don't." She said carefully, hoping that her daughter got the message.

Sakura was left speechless. Did her mother just tell her to reconsider her decision to marry Sasuke-kun? No. Impossible. Her mother adored him… Or did she really? "Thanks mom," she thanked, giving her mother a hug.

"No problem sweet pea." She said patting her back. "Besides, I can even fathom the idea of how nervous you are."

"Nervous?" She questioned.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "I remember how anxious I was before my wedding." She let out a small laugh and sighed. "I was so nervous, but after thinking about how happy and how much I loved your father, that was enough for me to smile every time I thought of my wedding, wishing that the day would come sooner."

Sakura was shocked. Sooner? … The days were going by so fast.

The older woman chuckled, continuing. "Every night, I would go into my closet and I would try on my wedding dress. I would be standing in front of the mirror staring at myself, imagining about how happy I would be being Mrs. Fay Haruno." She let out a content smile, noticing that her only daughter was listening to every word. "I would recite over and over in my head that I was going to be the new, Mrs. Fay Haruno." She smiled up at her daughter's distant expression.

"…New, Mrs. Fay Haruno…"

"I would do that every night and I never got bored of it, or tired of hearing the phrase, 'I'm marrying Fay-kun…' I fell asleep to those words."

"You did?" Sakura gasped. She couldn't help but think about how alike she was to her mother.

"Yupp." She grinned. "I was so nervous when I saw him the next day, whilst I was walking down that alter. I was so scared that I fumbled and almost dropped my bouquet!" The whole table started to laugh, Kari Haruno's chuckle being the loudest.

"Ah… I will always remember that feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I said 'I do'. I looked right up at him and he smiled at me and I knew that I was making the best decision in my life for marrying him, even if I gave up everything. I was willing to do that, just for him."

The entire group was glazing intently at her.

"Please… Do go on…" Tenten said softly, lost in thought. "How did you know?" She elaborated when she realized that her question was incomplete. "I mean, how did you know that he was the one?"

She smirked, "I knew that he was the one when I felt my knees go at the sight of him."

"Wow… that's amazing," a few said in awe. "You fell in love before you knew it."

"Yupp." She smiled proudly. "Me and my cursed knees." She chuckled.

Sakura turned away from her mother and thought about her feeling towards Sasuke-kun. Did she have wobbly knees around him?

"Although it was just a moment in time, I will always remember that feeling. You can never forget something like that." She let out a soft sigh, "you always have an odd feeling around the one you love. I guess that's what makes you love them. You always think about them." She said happily.

She stared at the women in front of her, so naïve. She was glad that she could teach them some things about falling in and out of love. She wasn't at all surprised when one of the girls suddenly decided to leave out of the blue.

"Um… Excuse me please." One of the women said to her and quickly exited, tugging her purse behind her.

"Heh," she chuckled, "calling someone dear?"

The woman blushed and smiled warmly, "Yes."

Kari Haruno silently surveyed the group of girls and gave a curt nod when each one politely excused themselves for a bit.

"Um… I think I'll go for a bit too."

"Yeah, me too."

One by one each woman left to make a quick phone call to her love one.

When more than half left she turned onto Sakura and gave her a kind smile. "You phoning Sasuke as well?"

Sakura looked puzzled, she wasn't planning on it, what would she say to him? He hated being bothered for not reason. "Yeah. I should." She quickly took out her puffy pink cell phone out and excused herself from the table.

"Never miss the chance to tell someone you love them…" Her mother muttered behind her walking form. "Be brave my daughter… tells him the truth…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked around, at lest finally an isolated area. She walked into the bar area where no one was and she dialed a memorized number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

'Pick up, please pick up.' She silently prayed.

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered. She subconsciously smiled; she hasn't heard this voice in a while.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"…"

She didn't here any answer on the other line and carefully looked at the caller id to make sure he didn't hang up. He didn't. He was still there, just not talking.

"Um…" She fumbled, "I'm sorry I called, I know… it's late and everything - "

"No, it's fine."

She let out a sigh and tugged on her black sweater, why was she calling again?

"Erm…" She said, not sure how to start. "I'm not sure if you heard yet but I just wanted to tell you that I'll getting married." Somehow instead of saying this with joy she said it quite regrettably. When he didn't say anything she quickly elaborated. "I mean, I'm sure I sent you the invitation… but I'm not sure if you got it yet… and… um… or if you heard -" She stopped, thinking of how foolish she must have sounded babbling like an idiot. She laughed, "I'm sorry. I know I must sound stupid for calling you like this…"

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you called."

She blushed at his comment. Sasuke-kun would have never said anything like that to her. "Well, um," she faltered; suddenly the real reason she called came to her. "I really hope that you'll be there." She blabbed out, closing her eyes in horror for her stupid confession. All she could do was wait for his answer.

'_I really want you to be there Neji-kun.'_

'_It wouldn't be the same without you.'_

'_Please come.'_

"Ah."

She smiled. Somehow she had a feeling that he wouldn't come. She needed him to be there. It just wouldn't be the same without him. He _had_ to come.

"Thank you Neji-kun." She said softly. "It means a lot." She stared at her pink cell phone imaging that he was there.

He sighed, "…Sakura…I -"

"Hey Sakura! Hurry up! You're missing your own bridal shower!" Tenten yelled while her head peeked behind the wall Sakura was leaning on.

Sakura nodded at her and Tenten left.

"I'm sorry Neji, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Ah…" He said defeated.

"Thanks again, the invitation should have everything on it. I got to go, bye." She hung up.

He listened to the dial tone ring in his ears, "…Goodbye Sakura-Chan…"

He hung up.

* * *

**A/N: **This was three hours of my life. I hope you liked this chapter. Personally, this is one of my favourite scenes in the whole story, besides the wedding that is… which I will start writing soon. I still have this feeling that I could have wrote more and added more descriptions and whatnot… but I'm in a hurry to post this baby up and things can be edited later.

It's now past four in the morning and I'm semi finish editing this. I'm tired and I must sleep. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks… it's the best I could do… honest. I'll try my best in the next one. Short and Sweet. It's how I want to end this beauty. Goodnight.

Happy Easter! Finally! My pretty bunnies have a use!

**Happy Clicking.**

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**C ((")(") C ((")(") C ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	7. Mirror Mirror

_A/N: I see you. … tomorrow._

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her long hair was now brushed out and curled to waves at the bottom, falling a little over her shoulders. There were two diamond clips in her hair pulling the untamed strands from her face apart and a small antique silver tiara carefully positioned in her hair.

'The tiara came with the veil,' she mused.

She looked lovely. Her wedding dress just as perfect as before and freshly pressed from the cleaners. Light makeup adored her face and her nails were freshly cut and manicured to perfection.

She was ready.

…Or so that was what she kept telling herself.

She let out her 20th sigh.

Already bored, Haruno Sakura was carefully brushing out her long mane over and over in the same spot that it looked like the strand of hair was about to rip off or worse, threaten to ruin the stunning hairdo.

After the two hundredth vicious swipe, she gently put the brush down and proceeded to mindlessly stare into her own reflection.

Sitting in a white vanity table, staring at her reflection in the circular mirror, she couldn't help but think that she was losing it.

It was all she was doing nowadays. Days away from her wedding day she was found just cooped up in her room moping. There was no other word for it but moping.

If you looked closely, you would see the shadow of a doubt drifting beneath her eyelids.

She was shaking.

She was nervous.

She was uncertain.

She was shocked when Sasuke wanted an actual wedding. She always predicted that he would have wanted the whole 2 witnesses, city hall marriage kind of thing.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

She was tired… But she never felt more awake. It was the strangest sensation, tingling her skin.

Drumming her fingers on the table she nervously tried to smooth out her already wrinkle free dress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Humming, a pretty young lady stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was time.

Tucking a neatly wrapped package under her arm, containing some silver spoons, Hyuuga Hinata made her way across the estate to where a particular man lived.

"Now to see if he's ready." She smiled, picking up her pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

An attractive blonde came into the room.

She was wearing a magnificent pale green dress ascended with light colored, almost camouflaged, spring flowers. It was basically a spring dress.

Her hair was braided up into 2 braids at the side like pigtails and they wrapped around each other, pulled back with multiple hairpins.

"Sakura, are you ready? The wedding will start any minute now!" She said joyfully. "Well… I have to go and help out the wedding planners for a sec… okay? I'll come back."

She was excited. It's not everyday your best friend gets married.

It was almost like… she was being extra happy for Sakura. Which was very odd.

What happened to her the past few days?

She changed.

It was… as if she didn't want to get married.

"Sakura?" She questioned, worried about the spacey look she was receiving.

It was when she got no reply, did she really begin to freak out.

"Sakura?" She called.

"…"

"Sakura?" She questioned when she saw her zoned out expression.

"It's nothing," she said, taking a momentary glance at the antique grandfather clock positioned across the room.

It was 4 o'clock.

The wedding was in 2 hours.

The bride to be let out a sigh, "Go. I'll be alright," she answered, waving her hand.

As soon as the blonde woman left the room she picked up the hairbrush again, and the whole cycle repeated itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was debating whether or not to attend the ceremony.

Currently, he was in his casual clothes. His tuxedo daintily hanging opposite of him on his clothes rack. He was lying on the bed, his tuxedo taunting him with unwanted memories.

He had the full intention to run after the dazzling girl and claim her as his own, but he was beaten to it. He was waiting patiently in the shadows, hidden. Unknown to her he was listening to the whole conversation she and the traitor were having. He wanted to punch the wall.

She forgave him. He was such an idiot. Here he was waiting in line, hoping that she would see him for what he was, but all the while, he was just a replacement for the Uchiha, the mere thing she played with to pass the time until his reluctant return.

He was there always, wanting for her.

And he really did believe that she might have had love him as well.

Damn the stupid girl who had stolen his heart.

He closed his eyes and stayed there in an on going conscience.

He smirked bitterly.

… And she didn't even have the decency to return it.

He stared at the ivory embedded card that sat on his counter and gave a snort, looking back at what it said.

…

Hyuuga Neji

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of:

Haruno Sakura

&

Uchiha Sasuke

June 20

6:00 pm

Monument Cathedral

…

He was baffled as to the point of why Sakura would give him an invitation to the love of his life's wedding.

He almost laughed at the thought.

He was going to go… right?

He let out an irritated sigh, one of many he had given this evening.

Even though he had promised to attend, he was still wavering in his decision.

What on earth made the woman think that he _wanted_ attend?

Why did she want him to be there?

Who in the world would want their ex-boyfriend at their wedding?

He let out another sigh and began pinching his nose, trying to wear off an unwanted migraine.

He wasn't going to go.

Period.

End of sentence.

Stapled.

What would cause the young bride to want him there?

He was of no use to the wedding.

He wasn't going to go.

"Tch, this is so annoying." He mumbled, sneaking a glance at the plain card taunting him. He let out his final sigh before rolling over to his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 5 o'clock.

She was getting married in an hour.

Just one more hour!

She was staring at herself in the mirror, butterflies roaming her stomach, and a million things running through her mind. All of which made her more and more nervous.

Someone popped in her room from time to time, to check up on her.

"Heh," she snorted. "More like make sure I don't get cold feet."

She stared down at her feet and moved them around. They sure didn't look cold from her point of view…

She let out another sigh and collapsed on a chair cupping her hands around her face. She gently ran her fingers through her smooth hair and took a deep breath.

Ugh… She was still nervous.

Stupid wedding traditions! They were making her nervous, for god sake!

She studied herself in the mirror.

Hmm… She was starting to see some wrinkles.

Damnit to hell! All her worrying was making her age!

She let out another sigh and straightened out her dress, letting it fall to the floor. It was really quite beautiful.

She played with the fabric for a while longer before a small little chant popped into her head.

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue._

Oh my. She had totally forgotten about that!

It was an old bride's tradition to wear something old, new, borrowed and blue to her wedding day.

She inertly groaned at her stupidity.

What shame! She had always been one for traditions. She lived for them! Having forgetting something as major, yet foolish, as this, was just plain… humiliating.

And she called herself a bride! Sheesh!

Quickly she took a fast skim of what she was wearing.

'Hmm… something blue…'

"Check." She playfully combed back a few bits of hair to display the pair of glittering sapphire earrings. "The earrings."

'Something borrowed…'

Hmm… This was going to be trickier than anticipated. She took a quick look at her surroundings… She didn't really have anything borrowed, unless you count the clear nail polish she had on her toes… but that didn't count… did it? She had to ask Ino about this.

She made herself a mental note and moved it to the top of the pile.

… Moving on.

'… Something new…'

"Check. The dress. Like Duh." She couldn't help but burble sarcastically.

And finally…

'Something old…'

"My something old…"

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

She quickly turned her head at the interruption. She started to squirm in her seat and moved towards the door, fidgeting with her hand. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"It's probably Ino," she told herself.

With the bride's tradition forgotten, Haruno Sakura moved toward her dresser, waiting for her best friend's arrival.

Her eyes skimmed towards a simple white card that was sitting on the table.

Her eyes took in the image.

It was the wedding invitation.

An unpleasant memory all of a sudden popped into her mind. She actually had to decide whether or not to invite him. She frowned. She had always thought that the decision would come naturally.

Of course he would be there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sealing invites. **_

_**Many days ago…**_

'_Should I give Neji-kun one?'_

'_I should…'_

'_No… I shouldn't.'_

'_I'm not going to.'_

"_Sakura, hurry up!"_

_She clicked her tongue. God! This stupid blonde was so annoying!_

_Neji…_

_She stared at the neatly printed envelope in front of her._

'_Would he come?'_

_She shook her head and laughed._

_Of course he wouldn't._

_She lay the paper down and crossed his name off the wedding invitation list._

_There wouldn't be a point to invite someone who wouldn't show up. "It'll just be a waste of trees." She concluded._

_She roughly shoved her book to one side and stared at the crossed out name on her list._

_It was unnerving. _

_She always imaged Neji to be at her wedding… knowing that he wasn't going to be there bothered her._

_This was… odd._

_Before she could change her mind she hurriedly picked up her pen and wrote down to Hyuuga Neji on the envelope and folded and licked the invitation shut._

_She grabbed all of the papers in her arms and ran to the door and presented them to Ino to give out. _

_She quickly ran the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead and closed the door. She slowly dropped down onto the floor and almost immediately regretted her decision._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

She invited him.

She did it.

But would he come?

She had the nagging suspicion that he wouldn't.

'_I really want you to be there Neji-kun.'_

'_It wouldn't be the same without you.'_

'_Please come.'_

"_Ah."_

She stopped when her mind replayed her earlier actions.

Did she really call him?

She thought about her phone call.

Did she really want him to be here?

"Yes." She said with confidence. "Of course I want him to be there. Without a doubt, he has to be here."

She checked the clock and noticed that it was now 5 past 5.

He should be here by now.

She let out a smile at the thought of him seating down on the bride's side - her side.

It was the first smile she let out the whole day.

She started to pace the room. She was bored, and she really just wanted to see him now.

There.

It was decided.

She was going to see him.

It was bothering her that she never asked him his opinion on the fact that she would marry Sasuke.

She turned in her tracks and paced herself towards the white door -

"Sakura."

Her pacing stopped when she saw her best friend's head pop in through the door.

"Hey Ino," she merrily greeted.

The blonde let out a giggle, "Hey yourself! Look who's getting married!" She teased.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

She ignored the weird look Ino gave her for her none to enthusiastic attitude about the idea.

"Um… I was wondering if you could do me one last minute favor?" She asked timidly.

"Huh? What on earth do you need now, Forehead?" She questioned.

"Well… I was just wondering if you could take a quick look around at the guests…" she said logically.

The maid of honor took on a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Well… I don't know. I just want to know how many people are here and whatnot." She said casually, while trying to conceal her eagerness.

"But why?" she questioned again.

"Because… I just want to know if everyone has arrived or not."

"But why?"

She let out an annoyed growl. "Just because."

"Because why?" She let out a small chuckle, congratulating herself for rifling up her dearest best buddy.

"Because…" Sakura growled, "Just because."

"But wh -"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF HE'S HERE OR NOT! GOD DAMNIT!" She screamed.

"Aha!" the blonde announced, shaking her head slightly to get the ringing noise out of her ear. "I knew it! You want me to go and see if Neji's here don't you?" She said intelligently.

She saw Sakura walk towards her mirror and twiddle her fingers together. "Yeah," she confessed.

She frowned. "But Sakura… you shouldn't be -"

"Please." Sakura begged. "Please just check for me. I just want to talk to him before I get married.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Thanks Ino." She whispered.

She gave a swift nod and began to leave but before she could turn around a hand grabbed her wrist and small fingers slipped off the silver bracelet that was around her wrist.

Ino turned around and gave Sakura with a curious stare.

"My something borrowed." She said proudly.

"Thief." She grinned.

The two best friends smiled at each other.

"Tell him to come up here will you?"

"You didn't even have to ask." She said, leaving the room.

Now alone she walked towards the dresser and stared at the plain silver card. Without even thinking, she concisely laid it flat down.

"…Thanks Ino…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neji-san?"

"Neji-san?"

"NEJI!" A voice boomed, annoyed with being locked outside.

"What?" he hissed at the intruder, his head peeping into the opening of the door. "Hinata-san!" He bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be -"

She silenced him with a hand. "Shouldn't you be ready?" she asked, staring at his messy hair.

"I'm not going." He stated. He was sure Hinata was going to smack him for his words, but surprisingly, he found that nothing happened. She just remained silent and looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Neji-sama consider attending, kay?"

He let out a sigh, "I already told you -"

"Just think about it," her stern voice having broken him off.

"I already have."

"Tsk." She let out a small smile. "No you haven't."

He stared right into her calculated eyes. _'And she knew this… how?'_

"Neji, you're going to regret this you know." She paused for affect and pushed herself past him, inviting herself into the home.

"I already regret it."

She stopped and turned around to face his stoic face. He was too stubborn. She ignored his slight twitch and continued. "She loves you, you know?"

She saw his eyes hallow out and his expression turn into a lost confused state.

"I know… Trust me…"

It was okay, his eyes spoke to her, questioning her into telling him how she possibly knew.

"I see the way she looks at you… The way she always steals a second glance at you when you're not looking, the way she still smiles at you whenever you walk by her. It's the same way I was with Naruto…"

With her last plea she hoped she could knock some sense into him.

"Please Neji, don't forget about love. Don't forget about her… Come. She would want that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two men were busy facing a mirror putting on their ties.

One was calmly tying the knot before running his hands through his smooth hair and the other one was struggling and choking on his dangerously tight tie.

"Idiot." The striking man hissed at the imbecile standing in front of him. He roughly untangled the tie off and forced it into the dense moron's hands.

"Go ask Hinata to put on the tie for you."

"Neh… Sasuke-bastard, she isn't here yet."

He spared a peek at his best man. "I'm not doing it," he stated bluntly.

"B-But the tie!" He whined.

"Shut up dope," he said, making sure that his tux was on properly. "Ask one of the bride's maids then."

"They _all_ aren't here yet." He grinned, trying to shove the tie into his hands.

"Wait for them then." The groom stated obviously.

The best man nodded his head in agreement and started to dust off his clothes.

"Who would have thought that _you _would get married," he let out a grin, "to my Sakura-Chan no less!"

He let out a smirk. "Ah."

"Wow… She probably looks beautiful right now… not that she doesn't normally," he said dreamily. "But damn! She probably looks like a goddess now!"

The Uchiha let out another smirk, imagining what his new bride looked like.

He turned his head swiftly when he saw a blonde head pass by in the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, stumbling into her room.

"What?" She screeched, panicking. "Is something wrong?"

The blonde nodded her head.

"What? What is it? Is it about the wedding?" She walked quickly towards her and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura! Neji… he…"

She held her breath when she heard his name… She nodded her head for the blonde to go on.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sakura… Hinata just arrived and…"

"What is it Ino?" She spat out, wanting answers, "what happened to Neji-kun?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan," she said sad. "… He's not here."

Her whole world tumbled over at these words.

"He's not here?"

Her best friend gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Hinata just arrived and Neji wasn't with her…" Ino gave the bride a worried look when her best friend decided to walk over to the same mirror on the wall.

The young bride stared at herself in the mirror, unmoving.

After a long pregnant pause, a hurt whisper was heard.

"He isn't coming… is he?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto, you must be more careful." A shy girl scolded the young hyperactive man who was currently sporting a new bruise.

"Neh, Hinata…" the one called Naruto whined, "It wasn't my fault! It was the stupid bastard's! I didn't do anything, honest." He said goodheartedly, defending himself.

Hinata let out an annoyed sound and began to unknot his painfully tight tie. "There, all better." She smiled at him.

Naruto felt his face turn red and he ducked his head so the unsuspecting woman wouldn't see his blush. "Yup, thanks Hinata! You're the best!" he grinned up at her.

Now it was her turn to start getting nervous. "Than - thank -" She swallowed her stammer. "Don't mention it." She said kindly, avoiding his eyes.

He cheekily grinned up at her. "Um… Say Hinata," he said nervously. "I was just, I mean – I heard."

"Yeah, go on…" she nodded.

"Well… the thing is…" he looked up at her uncertainly. Now was his chance! He couldn't blow it now! _'Be strong Naruto,' _he egged himself on.

Hinata was staring up at him to finish. Never in her life was Naruto so nervous around her.

He cleared his throat once before continuing. "Ahem, I heard that they just invented a flavor ramen… Wait, no…" he blushed at his obvious lack of grammar. "What I mean is… that they inventedanewflavoroframen!"

"Um - Erm… I'm sorry Naruto… I didn't quite catch that." She replied warily.

He banged his head as hard as he could onto the glass table. _'Be cool, you're cool.' _He gulped and took a deep a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Yeah… well, I meant that I just found out that there is a new flavor of ramen." He tried and failed to appear casual.

"Yes…" she beamed.

'_It's now or never! You can do this!' _He mentally urged himself to go on.

"And well, I was just wondering…that if you want… maybe… we can…"

"Yes?" she grinned at him, telling him to continue…

"Well I," his brow was sweating. "Maybe we could, if you want…"

'_Just do it already you big baby!'_

"Will you come with me to try it?" he said quickly, sweating afterwards.

Hinata's eyes widened for a second before a smile took a hold of her face and she blushed crimson. "Yes." She said gently. "Of course I will."

Naruto's expression turned to one of out most glee.

The two stared at each other, hiding their blushes and wearing identical grins.

Even after married and together, the couple still had a few things to learn… They were still shy around one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He isn't coming is he?

_He's not here…_

_He's not coming…_

_He doesn't want to come…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why Neji-kun?_

_After you promised me…_

_Why did you have to lie?_

She was staring at her reflection, lost in thoughts…

_And I never got the chance to tell you…_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

She looked down, trying to stop her tears.

This was no time to cry, especially for something so silly.

So what if he isn't here?

A gazillion other people were.

Right?

Right?

RIGHT?

She let out a soft sigh. She had to practically shoe out the worried bride's maid before she smothered her to death. Now alone she couldn't help but think how _empty_ her wedding day was.

She stole another peek at the clock. She had to start preparing. She was getting married, damnit!

45 minutes…

Three fourths of an hour…

2700 seconds…

_Tick._

_Tick. _

_Tick._

She had only 45 more minutes…

She rubbed her forearms and walked towards the balcony window.

Weddings were always delayed by a bit… weren't they?

It was decided. She couldn't have the frozen Hyuuga miss her wedding day. Even after he promised her that he would come. He had some nerves…

Haruno Sakura was about to do something crazy…

Running toward the shut wooden door, she locked it. She felt satisfied when she heard the soft click.

She was going to get him. If he didn't come by his own will, then she would just have to drag him here by force.

She grinned. It was decided… In fact, she didn't even have to decide anything. She should have done this from the very beginning.

Scribbling a messy note to Ino, she took one last look at her room.

She was going to come back.

She couldn't leave Sasuke like that.

She loved Sasuke-kun…

Didn't she?

Scolding herself for thinking of such things, her feet moved fast, trying to make up time.

She only had 40 minutes.

Talk about doing things last minute!

Praying that it would be Ino and not Sasuke that would discover her absence first, Sakura took a deep breath and imagined the very prompt lecture about manners she would soon be receiving by her dear old mother about _not_ leaving your own wedding.

As she bravely jumped out of the third story window, Sakura let out a gasp.

She just remembered something very important.

…

She didn't have anything old.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino almost had a heart attack when she entered the abandoned room… How the hell was she going to explain this?

She had spent almost half an hour to force the locked door open and now it had come to this. She groaned… She didn't want to be the person to spoil everything. She didn't want to be the one to call off the wedding.

"Why Sakura?" she whispered into the wind. "Why now?"

She walked towards the dresser and was surprised to see a note hanging from the mirror she saw Sakura in a few minutes ago. She frowned at its message.

Scribbled in messy blue handwriting were 3 words.

"Wait for me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He wasn't going.

He wasn't going.

He wasn't goin –

"Ugh!" He groaned clutching his forehead. Why did this have to be so hard?

"_Neji-sama, just think about going kay?"_

Think about it?

There was nothing to think about.

He turned over and laid down in silence for a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps approach his door.

He let out an irritated groan. He already told Hinata-sama that he was going to think about going, what else did she have to bother him with?

He angrily walked towards the door to let the nosy woman in.

"Hinata, I thought I told you – " he started when the door cracked open. "…" He could only stare dumbfounded with who was one the other side.

The figure at the door gave him a small smile and his heart started to pound.

"Hey." She greeted.

Sakura…

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, today I watched Pride and Prejudice! The movie was so awesome! I loved it! Sigh… It was… so… romantic. (I'm a sucker for lovey-dovey things.) Well… if you ever happen across the movie – watch it. It's so sweet.

If you have noticed… the chapters just seem to get longer and longer. I really hope you enjoy them; I'm trying to end it soon. Although… I wish that I planned out the plot and story line a little bit better… oh well, that can't be helped.

The truth is, I'm waiting for a certain number of reviews and hits before I update. Sorry. I'll try to do the whole monthly; every other week update… and I guess I'm sticking to that.

Updates are basically random.

**Happy Clicking.**

* * *

**(Y)? (Y)? (Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**C ((")(") C ((")(") C ((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	8. Ino's Story Part 1

_A/N: Sometimes… you just can't wait forever._

_(Ficcie gonna be changed to When it Rained. Look for it.)_

* * *

**Ino's Story: Part 1: **

**_When it rained_**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Where is she?" he asked patiently.

"… She isn't ready yet…"

His glare scared her shitless. "Okay, okay she is here…but…" she paused, thinking her way through this situation. "It's just that… she is having problems with her dress." She finished, pausing once to breathe.

She didn't flinch when he gave her his second cold glare. Instead she met him with one of her own. "Fine," he finally spoke harshly. "Make sure she's ready in 10 minutes." With that, the groom left, and Ino gave a loud sigh, sliding down the wall she was gripping during the whole interrogation.

"Damn that Uchiha…" she smirked bitterly. Didn't he see how hard it was for her already? She fingered her golden chain that ran down to her collar dress line. She let out an invisible sigh that hid her pain. No matter how she tried to forget… she just couldn't.

"Why Sakura? Why?"

That question was never cleared, and so her heart held onto the memories of them all, forever knowing that she could never let go.

"Why can't I let go?" she asked herself desperately, banging her head against the cold wall.

_It just wasn't fair._

Bringing the locket close to her face, she carefully opened it, smiling lightly when she saw the picture that was in it.

"Yuki…" she whispered against the wind… This was the man that opened her heart. She closed her eyes to block out his face, "No." she spoke roughly. "I won't think of you anymore." With shaky hands she ripped the chain off her neck cleanly, and flung it across the room in an angry manner.

"How could you…" she asked, her face pained in desperate sorrow. "How could you?" Knowing full well that there will be no answer. There never was.

Getting up quietly, she composed her figure, dusting off all the dust she got on her dress.

Ino glanced to the side and a picture standing on a silver frame caught her eye.

_Why is she allowed to be happy?_

Her eyes closed to block out that annoying sensation of tears.

…_when I'm still suffering in pain?_

She turned her head away from the happy picture of Sakura and Sasuke.

_Even after everything, she is still happy._

She hated how Sakura could just move on like that, when she was still longing for the past. You would think that after throwing herself and succeeding in her attempt to seduce Sasuke, Sakura would bitch slap her or something of the sort… but no. Nothing changed at all.

Was she a bitch? Most likely. Did she care? Not at all. Ino only wanted Sakura to feel the same pain she went through, or at least get a glimpse of the heartache she had caused her… but now she doubted that it made any big difference whatsoever.

"How many more people are you going to hurt Sakura?" Ino whispered sadly.

Letting out a sigh, she already knew how Sasuke was going to feel. The thought of betrayal was more painful than anything Ino had ever felt before, and Sakura was definitely going to Neji, only a fool couldn't see that.

Ino walked out of the bride's room, deciding to wait for Sakura in her room.

_She never forgave them anyways…_

"Goodbye Yuki-kun."

There, illuminating in the glow was a picture of Ino and a man. The only man whom she had really loved, with everything she had.

_Sometimes… even I can't wait forever._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**3 years ago.**_

"Yuki!" she laughed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Why not?" He smiled, taking off his gloves and kissing her cold knuckles. "You're beautiful Ino-Chan."

Her pretty blush was gorgeous (in his opinion of course). He was so glad that he went out shopping that day. Who else wouldn't have wanted to bump suddenly into this stunning woman, who was carrying way too many bags? It was fate.

"You didn't have to." She said softly, her eyes drooping slightly as her eyes tailed from his gorgeous bluish-grey eyes to the nasty bruise he sported on his left cheek.

He chuckled. "It was my pleasure," he cooed to her. "Besides, it's my job to save damsels in distress you know. Especially cute ones like you." He winked.

The shock in her eyes made him retreat a little back. He had had enough time to grab that hand that was aiming to smack his already bruised face.

He smiled at her uneasiness. She was too cute. She hid her long silver-blonde hair under a white hat and matched it with a puffy white jacket, blue scarf and those cute blue mitts. He carefully pulled back a strand of her silver moon hair behind her ears. "Wahhh… just kidding," he teased, getting a hold of himself. Walking forward he, being that perfect gentlemen he is, opened the door for her, making a gesture for her to walk through that made her cheeks, without her consent, burn up. All of a sudden, she felt weak at the knees again.

"Um…" she started, when her room number came closer. Here she was, Number 109, standing in front of its famous purple door. "This is it." She stopped, staring up at him. "Thanks for saving me."

"You worry too much." He said, tilting down and giving her a goodbye peck on her check.

"I… umm…" she couldn't help it. This man made her feel like she was 14 again. He just made her feel so… free.

"I'll see you again." He told her.

She gave him a nod and opened her door. Closing it and sliding down, laughing quietly.

She was so happy! Something about him… was… – she was in love.

She touched the mark on her cheek.

_He made her forget about everything._

She had to brag to Sakura! Throwing her coat and bags down she made her way to the living room where Sakura was often at, scribbling furiously on the sheets of paper she received at work.

"Sakura!" She called happily. "I just met the cutest guy -" She stopped, a frown adored her lips. Sakura wasn't home.

She sighed and plopped down on the sofa. Oh well… she thought while busying herself by turning on the TV. Waiting is going to be hard. She put her feet on the table and relaxed, not once looking at the screen. She was too busy thinking of her prince charming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I wonder what you are thinking about right now Yuki-kun."_

"_Hmm…" he chuckled deeply. "And why would you think about something like that?"_

_She turned her head around and faced him. "It's just… sometimes, when I'm alone, I wonder what you are doing."_

_She felt him uncomfortably shift, his hold on her waist loosen faintly. "I think about a lot of things." He said, closing his eyes._

"_I know. It's just that I can't help but feel like you hide things from me."_

"_Sleep Ino," he urged her, avoiding her question, "it's late."_

"_It's just that I wonder if you sometimes think of me, like I do for you."_

"_Hmm…" he snored sleepily. _

_Her eyes cleared and she dropped the subject. "Good night." She called softly, kissing him on the cheek._

"… _I think about you Ino-Chan."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stared at the closed purple door and chuckled lightly.

Who would have guessed that his innocent little lunching could lead him into meeting that pretty, depressed little angel over there?

His rich laughter echoed down the hallway as he began to walk away.

He smiled when he heard a frustrated growl come from the doors.

Heading down the hallway whistling, he stopped as he saw through the glass door the image of an attractive woman carrying a lot more paperwork than her entire weight.

And oh… did she have pink hair? He smiled lightly. He loved exotic woman.

His day couldn't get any better.

He has one overemotional princess falling onto him there and another damsel in distress over here.

All in a long days work you know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Her soft laugh rang throughout the club. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said. _

"_Not a problem. You seemed like you needed it."_

Everything that this man did amazed her to no end. One moment he would be a complete asshole, and then changed into this softly spoken gentleman. She would never be able to read him.

"_Come. I know you know how to dance."_

_She smiled at him, taking his arm._

He knew when she was sad.

"_I know this is your favorite song." He smiled at her, leading her to the dance floor._

He knew everything about her, without her ever having to see anything.

_Her eyes scanned the crowd and she couldn't help but remember trying to drag that lazy bum to a place like this. He never went with her. _

"_Don't be sleepy now," he advised her, when her eyes began to droop slightly. Although he knew fully well that she wasn't drowsy. He entertained her by doing a small chicken dance._

… And he knew how to make her feel better.

_She laughed lightly as he twirled her around with the music. _

And yet, here she was, a girl that didn't know a thing about him.

"_Come-on Ino, you know I love it when you smile."_

Is it wrong to fall in love with someone who is too good to be true?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh" she grumbled. Damn the bastard who broke the elevator! She screamed. Because of that idiot, she now had to walk up 4 flights of stairs. Normally, she would never complain… but today was a different story.

Desperately trying to open the door she somehow managed to squeeze herself plus 10 pounds of paperwork through that itty-bitty space. 'Damn Tsunade-sama,' she cursed. She was using both her hands and her chin to hold up the mountain of papers in her arms. Add her purse in her arms and a coffee cup that she was trying so desperately to balance in the other hand; you would seriously consider her a very accomplished woman.

"Ugh…" she groaned again as she reached the third flight of stairs. This was harder than it looked. Being Tsunade-sama's apprentice sucked! On her last flight, she stumbled slightly and one of the papers on the top of the pile slipped away.

"Awes shitts," she cursed aloud.

She turned around to grab it when she bumped into someone unexpectedly. "Wahh," she yelled out in surprise as she was saved from falling down the very unevenly spaced out staircase.

She let out a gasp and looked up to look at the face of her savior. It was a really, really cute guy! Maybe life wasn't really that bad…

He was a really cute guy, those tall, dark and handsome types you would see on TV. Yes, yes, it's _that_ guy. He had a really nice smile, Sakura noticed. 'YEAH! SEXYY!' Inner her screamed out.

She turned around when she noticed that he was staring at her in the same manner that she was… Ugh, how embarrassing! She fidgeted slightly; she just caught him checking her out!

He had the nicest haircut and hair color. This man wasn't afraid of trying something new. His silver hair was all spiked and gelled up in styles that seemed to match his outfit and his bluish grey eyes. This man can match! Damn, she was impressed. His comfortable stylish coat and pants just looked great on him! And his smile was even better.

Wait…My god. She adverted her eyes as soon as she noticed what she was doing… she was checking out a total stranger! She was such a hypocrite.

"Um." she started nervously, running a hand behind her neck casually. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He said to her. His voice made her weak. Even his voice matched him!

"Um... wait! NO!" She called out when he went to pick up the piece she had dropped.

She grumbled when it was too late. Why oh why had did it have to be THAT sheet. Darn her sensei. She scrunched her eyes waiting for the weird looks Mr. Perfect was going to send her. Every chance with him just floated away. THAT STUPID SHEET!

But when she only heard him laugh lightly, she turned and gave him a look of surprise. "Drink much?" He winked.

She glared at him and tried to snatch the paper from his extended arm, only to miss by inches. "HEY! Give it back!" she tried desperately, jumping up to get the paper. Every attempt failed; it was kind of hard with full arms and all. She inertly took back every nice think thing she ever thought about him.

"LOLS," he laughed, teasing her a bit, frowning when he saw her fuming expression. "Here you go." He smiled, slipping the embarrassment onto the top of her pile.

"Humph." She snorted, turning away and walking past him.

"You're learning how to make sake hmm?"

_Damn this obnoxious man! _

Her eyebrow twitched vaguely. Now he was following her. "It's for my sensei." Sakura finally told him, reaching her final landing.

"Oh… is that so?" he moved in front of her and blocked her from the door. "Your sensei really likes to drink then." He commented, playfully teasing her. He was about to open the door for her when –

"It's automatic."

He stopped and rested his hand on the door handle. "Really?" He asked her, in a tone that was meant for stupid people. Obviously, he did not believe her. And if put in different circumstances, she being in his shoes right now, she wouldn't have believed herself either. I mean come-on, her apartment couldn't even afford working elevators! But happily, it wasn't and she could hate him as much as she liked.

She sweat dropped and pressed the automatic button at her side, watching the man let go of the handle hastily, giving her a look of shock as the door suddenly lurched forward.

"Guess so hmm?" she said haughtily, brushing past him and entering her floor. In her books, this guy already lost her respect. Bullying Sakura-Chan was a BIG FAT NO-NO.

Almost halfway there to her room number, she heard him shout after her.

"YO! PINK!"

She wanted to punch in his face.

"WHAT?" she turned around glaring lightly.

"I like your sensei's taste." He smiled, waving his goodbye.

What an obnoxious man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Ino-Chan, I love you." _

"_I love you too Yuki-san." Ino said softly between her soft kisses._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Ino."_

_Her eyes moved with those words and she allowed him to move her onto the soft mattress._

_She was so much in love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, yes." Sakura answered as she grabbed her coat and laid it gently on the rack, noticing that Ino was following her, chattering a mile a minute.

As soon as she entered that damn purple door, Ino started throwing herself at her, attacking her with news of her new crush, or something.

"– and get this Sakura! He actually saved me!"

"Hmmm… that's nice." Sakura replied absentmindedly, walking towards the kitchen. She frowned slightly when Ino didn't help her with the mountain she currently had the burden to carry. She made a motion with her hands for some help, but the blonde just seemed too lost in her fantasies to actually notice.

"– And he has this amazing smile and he actually looks you in the eye -"

Sakura sighed deeply, gently managing to put the stack on the kitchen table without blowing half away. She couldn't help but find it odd that one man and one little crush could change a person so completely.

Well… at least this will get her mind off _other things_…

Sakura tuned out Ino's crushing, boy crazy talk and went straight to the cupboard, pulling out her favorite Hello Kitty mug.

"I am so glad you forced me to go out shopping today -"

She walked to the greatest invention in the world – the coffee maker, and began pouring some homemade second-class French vanilla coffee.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, not remembering at all what Ino had said previously, much too busy making sure her coffee had enough milk in it.

"Because then I wouldn't have met Yuk -"

"Oh yeah." She responded, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room with Ino at her heels.

"How sweet," Sakura replied happily, taking a sip of the addictive drug.

"Sakura! You aren't listening to me!" Ino screamed in fury, launching a green and white sofa cushion at her.

"I am I am." She laughed, ducking slightly as the cushion bounced off her seat.

"No you aren't!" Ino yelled, hurt at the way Sakura would just ignore something so important to her.

"I'm sorry Ino," Sakura began. "I'm just really busy right now, and I have all those papers to look through and sign… how about tomorrow?"

Ino nodded. And Sakura moved up, going toward her paperwork, ready to tackle the hell out of it, but then stopped when her excellently trained ears picked up the sad voice that trailed after her.

"_Well, just so you know Sakura, he thinks I'm beautiful…" _

Sakura's eyes flashed with sadness, remembering the pain Ino put herself through those weeks earlier with the whole Shikamaru ordeal.

She sighed and stared at the large pile of paperwork waiting for her.

She could always start later. Besides, _five_ minutes of hearing about her friend's new crush was well worth it.

She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the sofa, "Actually Ino, the work can wait." She ignored Ino's know-it-all-don't-give-me-pity-you-bitch face and leaned back against the soft cushions, moving slightly to find a comfortable position before giving the blonde head her full attention. "And so, tell me again about this guy."

She looked up just in time to see that slight pout turn into a true cheerful smile.

"Well… I bumped into him on my way to that shop that sells those French hats -"

Sakura smiled lightly, seeing how Ino's happiness just radiated around her.

After everything, she was glad that Ino could still smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Ino-CHAN," he called cheerfully after her. _

"_Hmm? What's wrong?" He questioned when he saw tears form in her eyes. "Are you sick or something? Awe, pooie, and I wanted to go to the amusement park today." He bounced around her playfully poking her. "Hmm? Hmm? Ino-Chan? What's wrong?" _

_He stopped when she, for some unknown reason, sadly turned her head in disgust and ran off. _

_He stood there confused for a few seconds, until a joyful laugh broke his perplexity. He let his eyes travel ahead to the direction that the blonde woman was staring silently at and it was then when he realized what was tormenting her. _

_Standing ahead was a man and a woman, happily holding hands and enjoying a quiet little picnic. The man was carefully stroking the woman's belly area, where there was a slight lump._

_He turned and said nothing, and followed after Ino._

_He met her a few blocks away, leaning against a tree. He slowly approached her and was caught off guard as she ran up to him and started crying quietly in his arms. _

_He tightened his hold on her and laid his head in her hair, taking in a whiff of coconut. "He's an idiot you know." He told her quietly, "Letting someone like you slip away."_

_He felt her stiffen and listened to her breathe rather harshly, but then felt her nod her head. "Thank you." She told him, as she tightened her hold on him._

_He felt calmly different having someone like her cry in his arms. He almost felt ashamed of himself. _

I know that I will be breaking your heart soon, but I am at least glad to know that someone like me, who can only offer pain, can for once, let someone like you move on.

_She wouldn't be crying over that man any longer._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was surprised to see him waiting there for her the next day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"So," he started casually, walking up with her. "Anymore easy ready-to-make sake recipes you want to share?"

Sakura almost threw her purse at him.

"Stalker."

"Alcoholic."

She almost laughed at his childish response.

"Alright," She started, arriving at her floor. "Seeing as how you just don't get the point," she glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Well… seeing as how busy a person like you is, I wouldn't want someone like you to just make do with instant noodles or anything…"

Her glare intensified.

He must have noticed that she wasn't too pleased with his hidden insult that his voice speed increased. "Although, there is noting wrong with instant noodles of course, ha-ha," he laughed nervously, running a hand through his silver hair.

She nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to… I don't know… maybe go to that new restaurant that just opened."

"Are you asking me out?" She inquired, raising her eyebrow slightly. This guy, she had to admit, had some nerve.

"Depends on your answer." He replied slyly.

She laughed, "You have got to do better than that." She said, opening the door, hoping that she broke what little spine that man possessed.

Just before the glass door closed completely, and just before Sakura could celebrate her complete and utter victory over the obnoxious man that would certainly be leaving her alone from now on, he yelled carelessly after her.

"But Sakura-Chan! The place is supposed to have the best alcohol in the town!"

She wanted to groan.

She would be seeing him tomorrow too, wouldn't she?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I never knew." _

"_You never knew?"_

"_I never knew what was happening." She stopped and stared off deeply into the horizon. "All that time…" He brought her into his arms and her hands gripped his white and blue shirt. "I never even looked." She spat bitterly, her hold tightening against his shirt. _

_He hushed her to stop. "It's alright Ino… it's behind you." _

"_I know…" She agreed, not helping but let that last tear fall. _

_In his arms, she felt so safe. _

…_And she thought… _

_He would never hurt her. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"GET away from me stalker!"

"Oh come on, I say we met on the wrong foot, you know you like me! Come on… admit it."

"Pshh, as if." Sakura waved it off.

She was walking up the stairs again.

"Come-on… I know you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be going up these stairs anymore."

Sakura stopped and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He grinned, and Sakura couldn't hide the small smile that crept on her face. He was too cute.

"It'll be fun, promise." He gave her that cute kiddy smile again.

She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, me and dinner!" he sang out.

She blinked. "You're so immature."

"Buttt… Mean lady ahhh…" He pouted cutely.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Why are you asking me out? Huh? Huh?" she asked sternly. "You don't even know my name."

He didn't answer, but instead shrugged. "And why don't you just tell me it?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"You, me and dinner!" he proclaimed again, this time clasping his hands together happily, like a small child would.

She found herself sighing and looked at him closely.

"Come-on… I'll pay… It's FREE!"

It was tempting.

"Yes? No? Maybe? So?"

She wanted to laugh at his humorous personality, but a smile would do.

"Ahhh… she smiles." He teased, stepping back slowly. "I think maybe she's gonna eat me… hmm…" He ducked hide behind the banister, then behind her, and then behind his fingers.

She laughed out loud, and Yuki couldn't help but be amazed with how joyful and free it sounded to his ears. "Why do you follow me everyday?" she asked with a smile on her enlightened face.

He just shrugged and continued walking off. "Why don't you take a look at your new elevators?" His voice echoed up the stairs, childishly.

She smiled.

"7 o'clock, mean lady."

He was too cute.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_It was raining._

…_On Valentine's Day._

_She was miserably lying with her chin on her arm in a relaxed position, staring out to space on her living room windowsill. _

_She hugged a cushion against her chest and sighed deeply. She hated this day. _

_She got hurt on this day._

_She ignored the sound of the door opening and the soft footsteps that followed. It was probably just Sakura._

_She was watching the small droplets slide down on the clear window when his soft spoken voice broke the depressed atmosphere._

"_It's nice to smile."_

_She held her head up and stared at him hard. _

_He waved her off with a smile. "Here. I got these for you."_

_He handed her a bunch of roses._

"_Happy Valentine's Day… Ino."_

_She took the roses carefully in her arms and her eyes started watering. All she could do was stare at the silver haired man in front of her, knowing that it wasn't Shikamaru handing her roses. He never gave her roses. _

"_I thought they were perfect for you. Red roses signify beauty. I only thought of you when I saw them." _

"_Yuki-san…" She whispered, dropping the flowers and going into his arms. Surprisingly, not one tear fell from her. _

"_I love you Ino." _

_Her eyes widened and she stared at him like he had just grown another head. Being with him changed her so much. He was her prince charming that she could only dream about. And Ino couldn't believe why she could deserve someone like him. _

"_What is with you Hama Yuki?" Ino softly said to him. "You make me feel so happy." _

_And inside, sheltered from the raining weather, she kissed him._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"My name…its Sakura."

"Hmm…It fits you."

She giggled. "That's what everyone says…"

"Well it's true."

She nodded, smiling.

"You never answered my question you know."

"What question?"

"The one I asked you before you forced me to have dinner with you that question."

"First off, I never forced you to go anywhereeee, Sakura-Chan." The tall grey eyed man cheeked up.

"Oh whatever." Sakura replied.

"Tell me you didn't have fun." He smiled.

"I didn't have fun."

He pouted. "Awes… but mean lady…"

"But what…obnoxious one?"

He faked a look of hurt and gave her a pout. "Give me back my ice cream." He said, making a grab for the frozen desert.

"Hey! No!" she replied playfully, sticking the spoon inside her mouth. "Hahaha. Now what are you going to do? Hmm?" She said cutely, egging him on.

At this, he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her, earning a squirm from the pink headed woman.

"Let go," she laughed, entering her apartment front door with her Sir-Tickler at her heels.

"Give back my ice cream then," he said, somehow opening the door for her.

She took the spoon out of her mouth and plucked up her lips, making a playful face. "Make me," she taunted.

She let out a laugh when he started his tickle advance on her.

They were on her floor when he cornered her. He pulled her so that her back was facing the wall and so that he was just in front of her.

They were really close together, and Sakura couldn't help but stare at his perfect face. She never knew she could feel this way; maybe she didn't hate this guy completely.

He smirked and leaned in gently, kissing her cheek.

If she was surprised by his actions, she didn't show it. "Why did you just do that?" she asked.

"You had ice cream on your cheek." He replied smugly.

She smiled at his response. So sly… "You haven't answered my question yet you know."

"What question?" he asked, as he moved off of her.

She gave him an unreadable expression. "Why do you keep following me?"

"I don't. Well, I want to."

She gave him a light smile when he opened her floor door for her. Somehow she knew he wasn't going any further. There was no need to. She smiled at him as she walked through that door.

"Hope to see you again Yuki." She said softly.

"I bet we will Sakura." He answered with his smile.

She nodded her head and closed the door firmly turning slightly around to give him her own smile.

Although overly obnoxious as he was, her mind couldn't help but resist the urge to smile at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was raining on that day._

…_The day he broke her heart._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blue-grey eyed man walked cheerfully down the stairs, smirking slightly when he saw the elevators open and close.

Even when the elevators were finally fixed, Sakura found herself wanting to walk up the stairs. She didn't realize until it was too late – She had fallen for him.

Sakura had fallen in love with Ino's dream man.

_And she never even knew it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Present**_

"_Sasuke," Ino called after him._

_The man stopped and acknowledged her, nodding once._

"_Why do you care about her so much?"_

_He didn't answer choosing to ignore her with a cold shoulder. He turned around and walked silently out of the room, leaving her once more to her depressing thoughts._

"… _Is it the same reason why I can't forget about you, Yuki-kun?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Me and my Toblerone, me and my Toblerone, me and my Toblerone – YUM! X)

P/S: EDISON IS HAWT! Hate me more XD

(_Kells got me to come back to ff, wuv her.)_

* * *

**(Y)?(Y)?(Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**((")(")C((")(")C((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


	9. Part 2

_A/N: …And_ _I _really_ love you…_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino's Story: Part 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_INO! I didn't know!" She grabbed her arm, desperately, trying to hold onto her ever breaking friendship. "Please, please…PLEASE… just STOP!" _

_The figure's eyes trailed down onto the small hand that had latched onto her slim wrist. In one rapid movement, she had jerked free of the grasp and turned around, to face the other woman. "And why should I?" She hissed._

_Sakura stood there helpless, wanting nothing more than for forgiveness, and for her chance to explain. "Ino... I really didn't know…" she pleaded. "If I did... I would have never. I wouldn't have… you know... I didn't -" She took a few helpless pants, her eyes moving with regretful unshed tears. "… Please… Ino… Let me explain."_

_With a glare she pushed Sakura off. "I can't forgive you. Ever." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

The pink head moved her magazine slightly down, so she could observe the laughing blonde woman's wide smile. Her eyes skipped the playful secret smile she was receiving and continued looking over the paper. Today's forecast called for sunny skies and a high of –

"OW!" She shrieked, almost tipping her morning's coffee all over the horoscope pages. She glared at her roommates cute little "Whoppise, my bad" smile. She gave Ino her own little secretive smile and threw her own spoon at her.

She was sure she would get an angry expression out of the blonde and a mild fight of spoon war would ensure… but nothing.

Ino earned that confused face.

It seems that she had to be content with the weather. Isn't that right? Ino was just soooo super happy that she had the nerve to throw a spoon at someone. Didn't everyone know that people hated being disturbed while reading? It was a known fact. That is why people bring their newspapers into the washroom.

"Ino?" Sakura asked finally. "Is something wrong?" She put down her newspaper and raised one eyebrow at the silence she received. The last time Ino was soundless, was that one time the poor thing had her heart ripped out by that lazy bastard. "Are you feeling well? I mean, you're more quiet than usual… WAHHH -"

"OH Sakura!" Ino sang out happily, throwing herself onto Sakura, giving her a bear hug. "I'm so happy!"

Sakura gave out a sigh and pouted childishly. "And this is what I get when I ask…"

She was rewarded for that respond with a quick slap on the arm.

"Oww…abusive." Sakura teased, laughing.

"I think he's the one."

She stopped laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I LOVED HIM!" she screamed at her._

_Sakura stopped and the two former best friends stared at one another, helpless. _

"_Ino… I…"_

"_Just stop Sakura…" she gave up. Falling onto the ground in pitiful, heartbreaking sobs, she cried. "Just stop it. Please."_

"_Ino, I didn't know. I really would - didn't – I – I-'m sorry." Sakura pleaded, standing still in her spot, too afraid to come within slapping distance of ex best friend. _

"_Leave."_

"_But I -"_

"_Just leave…" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yuki-san?"

A snore.

"Yuki-san?"

More snoring.

"YUKI-SAN!"

"Hai hai? The man woke up in a panic. "What's happening?"

Ino giggled. "Nothing… I was just wondering if maybe you can meet my best friend today. I asked her yesterday and she told me she was free all day."

Hmm…he thought, looking at her happy, hopeful face. "Why not." He smiled. "I would love to meet her today."

"YAY!" The blonde rejoiced, jumping into his arms, kissing him lightly. "I know you too will hit it off. She's just like you." Ino said eagerly.

Yuki laughed, brushing away his planned events for today. He was going to go popped Sakura-Chan a visit, but he could always reschedule that for later. A darling little lunching with Ino and he could probably swing back for dinner with Sakura. The gods up there loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_But I didn't know." The reply was softer than a whisper. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore does it now?"_

…

_There was nothing left to say._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on! You're making us late!" Ino yelled at her boyfriend, taking his hand and dragging him along, as fast as she could, towards her purple door room.

"Why so anxious?" He teased her, moving her hand ever so slightly so they intertwined perfectly. "I wish you were like this more so." He whispered delightfully in her ear.

Ino felt her cheeks flushed and quickly turned around to swath him.

"Okay, okay… I'll be good." He told her, waving his arms up playfully when her serious frown came about again.

He took her in her arms and lifted her up. "You're too serious Ino," he smiled.

"Well, maybe you're not taking it as serious Yuki."

He laughed, "Maybe, maybe." He agreed, pecking her on her tiny nose.

"… It's just that I always talked about you, and I can't wait for you to meet Sakura."

"…Sakura?" Yuki repeated puzzlingly.

She giggled lightly. "Yeah… you know… the one I have always talked about… my best friend Sakura?"

Yuki began to sweat. He didn't like where this was leading. "You mean… best friend, room mate Sakura?"

She gave him a confused stare. "Yeah…"

He gulped and dropped her.

"What's wrong Yuki-kun?" Ino purred in concern, noticing his tensed body language… just as the door opened, revealing a shocked pink headed female.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"How… What…. I don't understand Yuki."

"It's nothing Sakura, don't worry about it."

"What…"

"I just saved her from a couple of guys that wanted to take advantage of her. That's all."

"…"

"And before I knew it, she was all over me!"

"…"

"I didn't tell you because she didn't mean anything to me."

_She didn't mean anything to me._

"I love you Sakura."

"_I know how you feel now Sakura. Before I thought you were crazy for running after Sasuke-kun, a guy that never knew how to love, but now I finally understand why."_

"Only you."

"_Sakura, I think I love him."_

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you. I never knew that you two were roommates… I was just, I just… I never thought - "

"… _Love makes you do crazy things hmm?"_

"Please say something Sakura."

"_Sakura… He called me beautiful."_

"Sakura?"

"_I think I love him."_

…

"…Why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: sleepingbunny has return! Sorry for the long hiatus. I will try my best to finish these stories up as quickly as possibly. I had at least 3 chapters written out for each of my stories plus my new ones… but my computer fried on me… three times. Yes, yes, I was pretty pissed, in fact so mad that I lost my ambition to continue. I am doing the best I can in remembering the whole layout and everything for my chapters, but it's hard.

Uh oh… She's gonna get it. :)

Does this story even make sense? I must admit I just found this chapter on my hard drive and decided to upload. I think I wrote this like a year ago or something. I'll finish this story one day. What? Maple Story has taken over my life… and this is my attempt to take it back.

* * *

**(Y)?(Y)?(Y)**

**(-. -)(-. -)(-. -)**

**((")(")C((")(")C((")(")**

**Bunny POWER!**


End file.
